Connected
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Brooklyn born John Cena grew up in The Life. He worked his way up in the Ferraro Crime Family and always put business first. Enter, Randy, the shy and nervous man sitting in his club. He's in trouble and his kind of trouble could bring trouble to the Ferraro family. Upon seeing him, John was instantly intrigued. Should he put The Family at risk, or let Randy go?
1. Part One

**Brooklyn, NY**

**John**

John slowed his Stellar black Cadillac ATS down as he approached his destination. He grunted when he noticed the minimal parking in front of Farmer and the Deli. Eyeing an open space, John gauged whether his car would fit, decided it would and parallel parked leaving a sliver of space between his car and the ones in front and behind him. He silently dared anyone to bump or scratch his car on their way out

"Hey, Johnny Boy!"

"Hey Paulie."

"Did you, uh, get that thing?"

"Yeah but I'm not giving it to you out here."

"I'll see you inside." John pulled the door of the deli open and stepped inside. The chatter turned to a low buzz as the patrons eyed him. He gave a nod to the man standing behind the counter and made his way to the back of the store

"John." He heard stepping into the room

"Yeah?"

"You working later?"

"I'll be at the club tonight." No one said anything. "Why? Is there a problem?" He asked, his Brooklyn accent sounding heavy even to his own ears

"No, no. There's just this thing and if I needed you I wanted to know where to find you. Want to play?" John shrugged off the jacket to his three piece suit and began chalking a pool cue.

"We puttin' money on this?"

"No, you fucking shark. You got me one time, you asshole, but never again." He laughed quietly to himself. John made it a point to be good at everything he did. Whether it was collecting, earning, sex, or playing some dumb game, he was competitive and always strived to be better than everyone else. His powerful shot broke the racked set of balls, sinking three of the striped ones

"Calling stripes." He spoke

"Madonn!" Joey cursed. "You mother fucker."

"Should I go easy on you?"

"Eat shit." The other man replied before knocking a solid into one of the pockets

"Not bad. You been practicing." Before John's playing partner could respond, Paulie walked in with Vito Ferraro, the head of the Ferraro crime family

"Vito." Joey said shaking the man's hand

"Joe…Johnny."

"Vito."

"I want to talk to you." John could hear the snickering of the other men which irritated him but he wouldn't let that show in front of the boss. Instead, he tossed the pool stick onto the table, grabbed his tailored jacket and followed the older man. "Shut the door." He said once John had stepped inside

"What's up, Vito?"

"Guys in Jersey are wondering where Richie and Ralph are and they have a pretty good idea what happened to them."

"Ok."

"They were made guys, John."

"I know but they were here in our territory where they are not welcome and they were very disrespectful. Not once, not even twice, but three times. Three strikes you and anybody else is out."

"This could start a war, you know."

"Tell them to bring it." He saw a flare of impatience in Vito's milky blue eyes but as quickly as it was there, it subsided

"You're willing to risk some of our men because you can't control your temper? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No. If I couldn't control my temper I would have killed those guys the first time they came here and gave us their asses to kiss like we're some regular jack-offs."

"Christ."

"Look, I'm not actively seeking to start shit but I'm not going to back down either. You tell those pricks to stay where they belong and everything's fine." Vito sighed

"You working tonight?"

"At the club, yeah."

"Go the fuck home until then."

"Vito-"

"I'm serious. Did you collect today?" John removed an envelope from the inside of his jacket and placed it on the desk. "You're a great earner, Johnny, but I'm deadly serious. Go home because if I see you or hear that you're out in these streets, I'll put a bullet between your eyes myself." Before he could vault over the desk and strangle his boss, John put his jacket on, snatched open the door and walked out

**Later**

To avoid being seen, John parked around the back of the club and keyed his entry into the Employee Only entrance then went straight to his office. Almost. He dropped his hand away from the knob and stepped down the hall. He chuckled when he saw the Consigliere, Bobby, having his way with one of the club waitresses in the back closet. Always on high alert, Bobby noticed the other man and gave a wave that John returned as he shut the door completely.

"Fucking schmuck." He said stepping into his office. Before John could get into the mound of paperwork on his desk, a family associate knocked on the door. "What?"

"That new bartender is here."

"Ok."

"You said to let you know when he got here." John rose from the chair and followed behind the other man. On his way up to the bar, John noticed a man sitting nervously at the end just swirling the ice around in his drink. The man looked sad but that didn't stop John's dick from stirring in his pants. _Jesus_. He thought

"There he is." John tore his eyes away from the stranger and eyed his newest bartender

"Name?"

"What?"

"Your fucking name, what is it?"

"Frankie."

"What are you making?"

"Kid's supposed to be making me a fucking Old Fashioned." Vittorio, a soldier answered

"I am making one."

"Are you sure?" John asked

"Of course I'm sure."

"How many bars you work in?" Frankie sighed, showing his frustration with being questioned

"I've been bartending for five years." He handed the drink to Vittorio who sniffed it then took a tentative sip. John knew it was wrong but wanted to hear the man say it

"Hey asshole, the fuck is this!?"

"You asked for an Old Fashioned, I gave you an Old Fashioned. Is this a fucking joke?" Still angry about what happened earlier with Vito, John reached out and smacked Frankie

"Watch your fucking mouth. He asked for an Old Fashioned and you put rum in it. An Old Fashioned does not have rum. I asked once but I'll ask again: how many bars you work in?" He could tell the other man wanted to lie and John hoped he would so that he could smack him again

"This is my first one."

"What?"

"I never worked in a bar before."

"What a prick!" Vittorio exclaimed. John was angry, not entirely at Frankie but he certainly couldn't take his anger out on Vito so the bartender was his target. He grabbed the drink and tossed it in the man's face then threw the heavy bottomed glass at his head

"Easy Johnny!"

"Get out of my club!"

"I need this job! I'm sorry."

"Get out!" Having heard the commotion, some associates came over and grabbed Frankie before more of a scene could be made. Holly, one of John's best bartenders, placed two shot glasses on the bar and poured chilled tequila in them. Vittorio and John knocked the drink down. "Sweetheart, make Vittorio a proper Old Fashioned for me, will ya?"

"Of course, John."

"Thank you honey."

**Randy**

I watched as that asshole scared the shit out of his own bartender, smack him and then hit him in his head with a glass. His actions made me wonder, again, why I came here. Well, I know why I came here. This club is connected and I'm running. My hope is that no one, especially him, will have the balls to come in here looking for me. I take a sip of my drink and cough, remembering that it is not what I ordered which makes me less than sympathetic to that bartender. He fucking sucked

"How's your drink?" I jump at the sudden voice in my ear. _Get a hold of yourself Randy_. It's him. Jesus

"Good."

"Then how come you're not actually drinking it?"

"Because it's fucking terrible." That Asshole chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure of what happened down there but the taste of this makes me think he deserved it."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"You smack the shit out of that guy then hit him with a glass? Yeah, I saw that. I think everyone here saw that." He blatantly rakes his eyes over my body making my clothes feel pointless

"I don't like being disrespected."

"No one does but Christ."

"Let me get you another drink."

"No. Thank you." He raises a brow

"No?" I give my head a shake. "I like people to have a good time in my club and here you are with this terrible, and watery, drink. You, uh, also saw what you saw – let me make it up to you."

"I'm fine, really. You don't owe me anything."

"You're right, I don't own anyone anything, but I'm offering. I don't like being told no."

"Will you hit me in the head with a glass?" His nostrils flare. _Cool it, Randy_.

"Not if I can help it." He signals toward the bar

"What can I get you, John?" John takes my glass and slides it toward her

"The proper version of whatever the fuck this is supposed to be." She looks at me

"Dark n' Stormy."

"That kind of night?" She asks and I shrug. _You have no idea…more like that kind of life_

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"You are fucking difficult." I bite back my laughter. "And I'm sure I'm not the first to tell you."

"No, you're not."

"So?"

"Randy."

"Christ. Was that so hard?"

"No but I don't like giving in too easily."

"Why's that?"

"Can't seem too easy." The uptick in the corner of his mouth doesn't go unnoticed but I don't acknowledge it

"What's wrong with that? We're adults." I feel the warmth of his hand on my knee as he gives it a squeeze

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Holly." I could kiss Holly for the distraction. Instead I grab the glass, suddenly desperate for something to wet my throat. Sipping from my straw, I watch as John stands and pulls a wad of cash from his pocket, peel off a few bills then place them on the bar

"Tequila?"

"Please. Where you from?" _Say something! Anything other than where you're actually from. _"Before you lie to me, I want you to know I smacked that guy for lying to me so don't even fucking try it." _Well shit_

"New Jersey."

"Madonn. Did someone send you here?"

"What!? No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm having a drink."

**John**

I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him but goddamn is he sexy. I want to drag his ass back to my office, throw him face down on my desk and fuck the shit out of him

"Randy, I want to believe you but unfortunately, I don't."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how else I can get you to believe me. No one sent me here, I swear."

"Come with me." John said. He hesitates and his fear turns me on

"I-" Randy holds his drink up

"Bring the fucking thing with you. Come." John stated matter-of-factly, grabbing his own drink from the bar. Randy stood on shaky legs and stiffened when he felt the other man's hand on the small of his back, nudging him forward. The men made it to the back office where John slammed the door

"Look-"

"Sit down and shut up."

"I don't know-"

"I said sit down!" Randy dropped into a chair. "Why are you here?"

"Here as in this bar, New York or Brooklyn specifically?"

"For the record – I want to smack the shit out of you."

"Please don't."

"What's your name?"

"Randy."

"Do you just have one name? Are you Prince?"

"Orton…my name's Randy Orton."

"Why are you here in this bar, that's located in New York in the Brooklyn borough, Randy?"

"I wanted to get out of Jersey."

"No one sent you here?"

"No. I already told you that." John put a hand on each arm of the chair and leaned forward. Randy could see wispy hairs on his chest in the V of his shirt and smell his aftershave

"Did you want to get out of Jersey or did you have to leave?" _Shit! _Randy thought

"Does it matter?"

"It fucking does."

"Why?"

"Because I said so now stop playing games with me before I really get mad." Randy knocked back the rest of his drink. Not taking his eyes off the other man, John took the glass from his hand and put it on the desk behind him. "Go on."

"I had to leave."

"And you came here? Why? You got a smartass mouth on you and I don't think you're stupid. You had to know what you were doing coming here."

"Ok. I did come here on purpose."

"I-"

"I didn't lie to you! You asked if someone sent me and I said no. No one sent me here, I came on my own."

"For what reason?"

"Why are you interrogating me?!"

"You're in my club and I can do whatever the fuck I want, that's why. Did you see me smack that guy? Did you see me hit him with a glass? Did you see anyone do anything about it?"

"No."

"I'm giving you one last chance to come completely clean or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I make you disappear. You seem to be running from something, or someone, so it should be fairly easy to do." _I'm an asshole. I know I am, and I make no bones about it. I don't want to hurt him, but I will if I have to in order to get my point across. In the business I'm in, I can't afford to look weak. Reputation is everything. _

"I wasn't prepared for this shit. I need another drink." John took a sip from his glass and handed it over. "I don't like tequila."

"Oh fucking well. You either drink that or nothing at all." Randy took a small sip. "My patience is so thin with you right now. Stop all the damn stalling." Without saying a word, the tall man stood up and placed the tequila on John's desk. When he gripped the hem of his shirt, reflexively, John touched the gun tucked in his waistband. He swore when he saw all the bruises on the other man's torso. "Who the fuck did this to you?" In the harsh lighting of the office, John could see a yellow bruise under Randy's eye

"The reason I'm running. I haven't had a moments peace and I knew he wouldn't look for me here. I knew this place was connected but I swear I didn't know you were the owner and I didn't come here to cause you any trouble."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Aside from someone with a mean temper? No."

"John." He said sticking his hand out. "John Cena."

"Shit." _I run from one Mafia asshole and bump into another. A capo in the Ferraro crime family. What luck._

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm only here until I figure out what my plan is. I feel safe here."

"Do you? Because you look nervous as fuck and you're jittery. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were on drugs."

"It's a good thing you know better then." Randy said pulling his shirt back on

"Watch your fucking mouth when you talk to me. And answer my question."

"What question?"

"Who did this?"

"Someone in New Jersey."

"Jesus God. Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel."

"Maybe you are stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"You're running from someone powerful enough that you feel the need to be in a club with connections and you pick a hotel to stay in. You clearly don't know how easy it is to find someone that doesn't want to be found."

"Well I'm no expert at this."

"That's pretty fucking obvious."

"I have to go." Randy said stepping around the chair. John grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"Do they want you dead?"

"Probably."

"Did you steal?" He asked wrapping an arm around the man's waist

"No."

"Kill anyone?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because he does what he wants. I'm property to him."

"Must be some kind of asshole to treat his property this way." Randy swallowed thickly

"I'm not property."

"No?" He shook his head. Was it the best time? No, but John was tired of resisting what he really wanted to do. He kissed the other man roughly, swallowing down Randy's moans. He felt the man pushing against his chest which was the opposite of what his mouth was doing which was kissing him right back. John was the one to pull away. "What's his name?"

"I can't."

"I'll get it out of you one way or another." Randy could feel John's hard-on pressed against his stomach. _Maybe with that_ he thought. "Come with me to my place. You can get a good night of sleep there."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"All my ideas are good ideas."

"John, no."

"Don't tell me no. We talked about this."

"What the fuck is your deal?" Instead of giving the man a smack to his mouth like he wanted, John kissed him again. Randy felt the heat rising from his toes all the way up to his face as John walked them back toward the couch he'd noticed in the room. They parted just long enough for him to push Randy down by his shoulder and climb on top of him. "Jesus." Randy panted as the older man kissed from his lips, down his jaw then latch on to his neck where he bit him then sucked. He untucked John's shirt and ran his hands over the muscles he could faintly make out beneath the starched shirt. John moved back to his mouth where he shoved his tongue inside. Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, the younger man slid his hands down and brushed one against the prominent bulge in John's trousers

"Fuck." John groaned as he lifted himself off the other man

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Randy asked

"No." John replied as he stood and began undoing his pants

"Wait."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't even know you!" He smirked but didn't stop. Randy sat up and tried averting his eyes but he just couldn't tear them away from the other man's crotch

"We don't exactly need to know each other for this."

"I think we do."

"We don't. Just open your mouth."

"But-"

"I'm not asking." Who was Randy kidding? Certainly not John. They both knew he wanted to. Dropping to his knees, he pulled down John's pants then kissed his dick through the tight, black boxer briefs before pulling those down too. John noticed the man's eyes widen when he caught sight of him. Randy flicked his tongue out and tasted the pearly precum waiting for him on the thick head. "Open." John demanded grabbing the base of his cock. Obediently, Randy obliged. John thrust shallowly at first letting the man get used to his size. When he didn't gag, John fed him more until he took him all the way down. "Merda." He muttered as he thrust his hips faster. "You like having my dick down your throat?" Randy looked up and nodded. "Suck harder." He did as the man told him to while John thrust faster. No matter how fast or hard he moved his hips, Randy never gagged or indicated he wanted a break. Which was good because his mouth was doing wonderful things to John and the man wasn't sure he could stop if he needed to. "I want you to swallow." Randy nodded. "And don't waste it." John thrust and held himself there until he was sure the other man needed to breathe then began his hard thrusting again. "Fuck. You're gonna make me cum." Randy reached up and wrapped his hands around John's muscular thighs, anchoring himself there. John gave a loud grunt as his seed surged down the willing man's throat. Randy didn't let go until he was sure John had given him everything. "Good boy." He licked his lips feeling humiliated and oddly excited having pleased the caporegime. John tucked himself back inside and straightened his clothing so that he was presentable. "Bathroom's through there. Clean yourself up." When John got to the office door, he turned back. "Don't fucking go anywhere." Randy nodded

John had to get out of there. After he first kissed Randy he knew that he needed the man in his bed that night. Hell, even before he kissed him, he knew. He didn't like the fact that the other man was somehow connected to people in New Jersey, but his dick didn't care about that.

"I'm heading out. You guys need anything?" Bobby, along with some soldiers and associates shook their heads

"What are you going to do about the bartender situation?"

"What situation?"

"You need another damn bartender."

"I'll figure it out later. It's Wednesday so Holly and what's-her-face can handle it tonight. I'll have someone by the weekend." John turned his back on the group before anyone could say another word. He opened the door of his office fully expecting Randy to be gone but found the man sitting on the couch, his cheeks still flushed. _Fuck, I'm in trouble_ he thought

"Ready?"

"Are you taking me back to my hotel?"

"No."

"Where are you taking me then?"

"My place."

"John-"

"You're not about to tell me 'no' are you? Because I thought I made it clear I don't like that."

"I suppose not."

"Let's go." John all but shoved the other man down the short hallway to the exit. He used the key fob to unlock the doors and opened the passenger side for Randy

"What about-" John slammed the door before the man could finish. He started the car and stared at Randy while he waited. The tall man gasped when the other reached over and grabbed the safety belt, strapping him in

"Safety first."

"Right." The ride to John's brownstone was silent and Randy was grateful. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything. When leaving New Jersey, his ill-thought-out plan was to arrive, find a hotel to stay in and attempt to live a normal life. How ever normal a life you can live looking over your shoulder all the time. John smoothly pulled up to the curb and killed the engine before stepping out. Randy startled when his door was yanked open

"Come." He stepped out and followed the intimidating man up the steps to his front door. John flipped a switch and stood aside allowing the other man in before him. His kind gestures and asshole demeanor left Randy feeling conflicted

"You have a nice place." He said taking in his surroundings

"Thanks. Sit down." The place was clean, and its modern furnishing went well with the exposed brick and high-end finishes. "I bought it then gutted the place. Kept the brick walls in here and I wanted to keep the one in the master bedroom, but it was too dilapidated and would have cost too much to reinforce it." John could hear himself speaking and wasn't at all sure why he was telling this man, who he'd just met, this information

"Well you did a beautiful job with what you had. Thank you." Randy responded taking the drink being offered to him. John took a seat on the coffee table across from the couch

"Are you going to tell me who you're running from now?"

"You're really stressing me out with this." John laughed

"I'm stressing you out. Me? Stressing you out? I haven't tried to kill you."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to try to kill me."

"You are fucked in the head. No, I am not going to try to kill you…and for the record – I don't try, I do." Randy's gulp was audible. "Are you afraid of me? Because you're very skittish and I think that I've been nothing but nice to you. I'm never this nice."

"You're intimidating and you know you are."

"But have I hurt you? Do you have a legit reason to be afraid of me?"

"I want to say 'no' but you've made it abundantly clear you don't like the word."

"You're a walking conundrum. On one hand I want to slap that smart mouth of yours and on the other I want to strip you naked and fuck you." Not expecting that, Randy spit his drink out as he choked. John ran an irritated hand over his wet face

"I'm sorry." The younger man said on a cough. "You want to what?"

"Which part are you confused about? Slapping you or the part where I want to fuck you."

"That one."

"I thought that was evident." John smirked when he caught the man stealing a glance at his dick. "My eyes are up here." Randy blushed and handed over his now empty glass. John sat it on a coaster then took a seat on the couch next to the other man. Without a word, Randy reached over and ran his fingers through the other man's perfectly coifed hair and then kissed him. John guided Randy closer until he straddled his lap. His hands traveled downward until he was able to grab a handful of the younger's ass. The hands rubbed back and forth as Randy undulated atop him. John could feel his pants growing tighter and tighter. He could also feel his control slipping so he roughly grabbed the other man by his waist to stop his movements

"What?" He asked breathlessly

"Get up." John demanded, tossing the other's legs aside. "And take off your clothes."

"John-"

"Do you want to tell me 'no'?"

"Not really."

"Then stop fucking around and do as I say." Self-consciously, Randy undressed then stood there as John looked him over. He probably wouldn't feel so awkward if his body wasn't covered in bruises. "You're gorgeous." John spoke, almost as if he could hear the other man's thoughts

"Normally I would agree with you but-" The tall man made a feeble gesture toward his body

"Your ass is fucking perfect too." John said circling around. Randy felt the man's warm hand gently caress his bottom. He suppressed a moan after John delivered a smack to his butt then soothed the reddened area. "You like to be spanked." John stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah?" Randy said nothing. John pulled him toward the end of the couch then pushed him down over the arm. "You need to answer me." Randy refused. He could tell John was getting off on humiliating him. "You're so stubborn. I want you to count, and before you think about disobeying me, you should know I can do this all night." John gave the left cheek a smack

"One." He smacked him again. "Two." And again. "Three!" Randy whimpered. The men made it to ten, five on each side before John stopped again and stated

"You like to be spanked."

"Yes."

"You should have just said that the first time." Randy could hear the rustling of fabric and then the sound of a zipper. He then felt the fat head of John's cock pressed against his ass, he whimpered again

**Randy**

How do I get myself into these situations? All I wanted was to get away and here I am bent over John Cena's couch about to be fucked after being spanked. He made me count for god's sake!

"John!"

"Relax." Relax? _Relax!?_ Is he serious?! I bet he wouldn't be able to relax if he had the equivalent of a flesh-sized baseball bat shoved in his ass

"Oh my god." I hear myself moan. Jesus – even my own body is betraying me. He grabs my hips tightly and hammers me. I seriously want to hate him for this and all he's done but the truth is, I don't. Everything he's done thus far has either made me appreciate not dying before I made it out of New Jersey or made my body and mind feel amazing. I haven't appreciated life in a long time

"Harder!" John grunted and pounded the man in front of him. He'd expected to have a good time with Randy when he spotted him at the end of the bar but not like this. They hadn't finished and already John wanted more. He leaned forward and grabbed Randy by the shoulders for leverage. He smacked Randy's hand away when he noticed the man trying to get himself off faster

"No, not yet."

"I need to cum."

"You will but not yet."

"I…oh god."

"Did you-"

"I couldn't help it. Don't stop." Well John had no intention of doing that. Not until he was finished anyway. With a powerful thrust accompanied by a deep grunt, John reached his orgasm. Once he stopped shuddering, the man pulled out and shook his head when he realized that in his lustful rush, he skipped donning any protection

**Next Morning**

Randy awoke the next morning and stretched his tired and sore body. After their foray in the living room, he and John stumbled back to the master bedroom where John insisted on having him again, so Randy gave himself to the man and again sometime early that morning. Randy looked over and for the first time noticed that the other man wasn't in bed where he'd last seen him. Now alarmed, Randy sat up and listened for any sounds he could make out from where he was. Then he panicked and began looking around for his clothes. On the off chance that he'd been found, and they'd taken John out, he knew he'd be next and didn't want to die naked

"What are you doing?" Randy yelped

"You scared me!"

"Ok. What are you doing?" He took a seat on the bed and sighed

"I didn't know where you went and my brain started working overtime and I got scared. Where are my clothes?" Calmly, John pointed to a chair in the corner

"What were you scared about?"

"You were gone. I thought someone had gotten to you and killed you." John guffawed. "I'm glad you think death is funny."

"I don't necessarily but people have also attempted to kill me so I guess I'm used to it."

"My god. I don't want to get used to it." John walked over and ran his hand soothingly over Randy's head

"Tell me who's after you."

"Damn it, John. I already-" The once soothing hand slipped down to the back of Randy's neck and gripped him hard

"Tell me." John gritted through his teeth and squeezed harder

"His name's Tony."

"Tony what?"

"Baccalieri. Tony Baccalieri." _A soldier in the Lombardo family_

"Fuck. No wonder you didn't want to tell me you fucking snitch."

"Snitch?! You asked me repeatedly!"

"Yeah, I did." John said releasing the strong grip he had on the man's neck then kissing his forehead

"That fucking hurt."

"It was supposed to hurt. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." John sighed. "Why is he after you and how the fuck did you get caught up with those filthy Jersey fucks?"

"I told you last night why. I'm property to him which means he thinks he can do what he wants with me and that includes beating me when he feels like it. I don't agree."

**John**

_Fuck!_ John thought as he listened to the other man speak. Sleeping with a guy's girl or guy, especially a made guy, is frowned upon. He could get killed for this, but he was already in too deep. There was no way he was letting Randy go now

"It doesn't look good for a made guy if his piece leaves him."

"No shit."

"Watch your mouth. How many times do I have to tell you that? I hate repeating myself. Don't make me say it again."

"Out of the pan and into the fire." Randy muttered

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Don't get cute. I'm not sure how I feel about you waltzing into my club looking for protection when you knew what type of shit you were facing."

"I'm sorry."

"So, this is what's going to happen, you come work for me at the club and I'll watch out for you."

"Do what at the club?"

"You can take that bartender job."

"I'm better at consuming drinks rather than making them."

"Then I suggest figuring it out because you don't have very many options."

"Ok. I already know how to make a few drinks. The rest shouldn't be too hard."

"That positive attitude will get you far." Randy looked up at the other man and asked

"What are you getting out of this? Do you get a cut of my pay…or all of it?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm getting you out of this. For my protection, I get to keep you. I haven't had a comare in a while so forgive me if I'm a little rusty."

"What's a comare?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"A mistress or a little something on the side."

"I'm not a fucking mistress."

"You'll be what I say you are. The least you can do is be thankful for being my comare. In return you get a job, you won't die and you get to fuck me." Randy shook his head

"This is crazy."

"Ok. Then get out and see how long you last." John grabbed the man by his arm and hauled him off the bed

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I just realized how much I like not being dead." He let the arm go. "You're very pushy."

"I am. I'm an asshole too. And competitive and I always get what I want and feel I deserve."

"You're hedonistic."

"I am." John picked the tall man up then lay him back on the bed. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck as the man kissed him deeply. Just as John started to bite his way down the willing man's neck, his phone rang. "Merda." He cursed getting up. "Yeah?" Randy sat up and watched the other man leave the room. Minutes later he came back. "I have to go to work."

"The club?" John eyed him. "Oh. What should I do?"

"Whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve your ass leaving this apartment."

"I need clothes and my toothbrush."

"I took the keycard from your wallet this morning and went to the hotel. Your stuff's here." John said closing the bathroom door behind him


	2. Part Two

**Randy**

I watched as John moved around his bedroom getting himself ready. He pulled out a beautifully tailored charcoal gray three-piece suit and paired it with a shirt so white it was almost glowing. He dressed, kissed me and left the apartment. Having nothing to do, I showered then wandered to one of the closets and found my meager amount of clothing. Back in Jersey I had a closet full of nice things. The tailored clothing, designer accessories and a closet for just footwear. But, when you're literally running and afraid for your life, you pack essentials and get the hell out. I wandered from room to room before settling in the living area to watch television

**John**

**Farmer and the Deli**

John stepped into the room and all eyes immediately fell on him and a feeling of dread washed over him. He wasn't quite ready to die, and it felt as if he'd just walked into his execution

"Relax, Johnny, we're just here to talk. Have a seat." John unbuttoned the bottom button of his suit jacket and took a seat. The one farthest from everyone else and closest to the door

"This about New Jersey?"

"Yeah." Paulie answered. "What the fuck happened?"

"Ralph and Ritchie came here stepping on our toes, mine especially. They roughed up three of my guys, in Brooklyn. I confronted them about it and their response was that they were just associates so no harm, no foul. Those fucks intercepted two trucks that we had coming to us which cost us about 80-100 grand. I set up another shipment and those rat fucking bastards called the cops! Now, I let all that other shit go but that I could not forgive so I set up a fake shipment knowing they would be there and popped them both. I don't regret it." No one said anything, just waiting for Vito to speak. The silence stretched on forever until Paulie spoke

"I say fuck 'em. Johnny did those Jersey fucks a favor by exterminating those rats." Vito lowered his steepled fingers

"Be that as it may, Johnny still took out two made guys without the go-ahead from their boss. We may have to meet."

"I'm with Johnny on this one, boss." Bobby said

"I understand why he did it, I never said I didn't, but the families have rules. You all know that." Since John was already in deep shit, he figured now would be a good time to tell them about Randy

"We might have another issue with Jersey…well, I have an issue."

"Christ."

"What the fuck is it?"

"Some guy came into the bar last night, so I chatted him up, turns out he's running from Tony Baccalieri."

"What do you mean he's running from Tony Baccalieri?"

"Apparently, they had a thing, Tony started beating him and he left New Jersey to get away from him. Tony doesn't want to let him go."

"Where the fuck do you figure into this?"

"He came to the club because he knew it was connected. I gave him the bartender job. I got a new bartender, by the way." John directed toward Paulie who bit back his laughter

"He didn't even interview! Tell me you at least let this guy suck your dick." Vito sighed

"Bobby." John stated. Everyone waited for him to say something. "I mean of course I did." The three men began to laugh boisterously before Vito slammed his hands down on the desk

"Enough! Why did you give him a job?"

"Because he got his dick wet."

"So help me, Bobby, I swear to Christ. John?"

"Aside from that other thing, I felt bad for him and I needed a bartender."

"Where is he now?"

"My place. I told him that he could have a job and protection in exchange for being my comare." Paulie coughed into his sleeve to cover his laughter

"So you got a guy running from a soldier of the Lombardo family working in your bar and, living I assume, in your apartment so you can fuck him? Do I have that right?" John nodded slowly

"Yeah, that covers it."

"Madonn! You're a dumb mother fucker, you know that?"

"As funny as this is, I must agree with Vito, Johnny. What the hell are you thinking? You're already in some shit with Jersey and now you're protecting, and fucking, Tony's piece of ass."

"It's not one of my best ideas but it's not like he was Tony's wife."

"That's true."

"While I wish that you had picked someone else to dip your dick in, what you do on your own time is not my concern. That'll be something you deal with when the time comes. However, we may need to meet with Lombardo and his underboss or his consigliere Lupertazzi."

"Ok. I have to meet with a union boss and collect from my guys."

"Get out of here and try not to fuck up anything for the rest of the goddamn day. Can you handle that?" John buttoned his jacket and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles

"Yeah, I can do that."

**Later**

John stepped into the brownstone and could see Randy who appeared to be kneeling on the floor

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked dropping the bags in his hands to the floor

"You forgot my charger so I took yours and you know how fu – short iPhone chargers are."

"There was no charger in your room."

"I packed it."

"There wasn't a charger in your room." Before Randy could respond, his once dead phone powered on and began vibrating and pinging like crazy with missed messages

"Shit." Over his shoulder, John could see who the messages were from. He grabbed the phone. "Hey!"

"Is there something you want to say to him?"

"Not really."

"Then you don't mind." He said sticking a straight pin he found in a kitchen drawer into the side of the phone and popping the SIM card tray out. He pocketed the card then broke the phone in half, tossing the remnants into the trash

"What the fuck!?"

"We talked about you and your mouth."

"I'm sorry but what did you expect me to say after watching you break my phone."

"Thank you." Randy huffed

"Thank you for breaking my phone." Much as he complained, John liked when Randy was feisty. He picked up the bags he'd dropped and offered them to the other man

"You're a pain in the ass but I got you some stuff."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Randy opened one bag and saw a few pairs of denim jeans and shirts. In the other he found more shirts, underwear and a brand-new iPhone

"Thank you, John."

"Yeah. Come here." The tall man made a move to stand up. "No. Stay on your knees." When Randy made it over to the couch where John was seated, the older man leaned forward and kissed him. Reaching forward, Randy undid John's pants and freed him from the confines. John sat back and watched the other man suck him deep down into his throat. Randy twisted his hand while hollowing his cheeks and sucking. He learned pretty quickly what the other man liked

"God almighty." John moaned loudly. "That's so fucking good. Suck just like that." In a matter of minutes, Randy tasted the salty spurt on his tongue. By now, he knew better than to waste a drop so he swallowed then licked the other man clean. John checked his watch then brushed his thumb over Randy's swollen bottom lip. "I want to fuck you."

"Ok." The older man smirked

"We don't have time unfortunately."

"Why?"

"You have work."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I want you to get training before Friday so Holly's going to train you tonight."

"But tomorrow is Friday."

"I know. Go change." Randy grabbed the bags and scrambled off the floor then disappeared down the hall. John reached for the buzzing phone in his pocket. "Yeah?"

"We have an issue. We need to meet. ASAP."

"Ok." John slipped the phone back in his pocket as he walked down to his bedroom. "There's something I need to handle so I can't drive you to the club."

"That's fine. I'll take the metro."

"Are you sure? I can get someone to drive you."

"I'll be fine."

"Then I'll drop you off at the station."

**Piccoli Trattoria**

John opened the door to the restaurant and nodded to the hostess. She smiled at him and stepped to the side allowing him a path to the back. The rich aroma that hung heavy in the air reminded John that he hadn't eaten since the early lunch he had with the union boss. He gave two sharp knocks to the door then opened it

"Johnny. Sit." Vito said brusquely. Undoing the button and slipping the jacket off, John placed it over the back of his chair then took a seat

"What's going on?" He heard a click then felt cool metal kiss the skin behind his ear. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You been telling family secrets?" He heard Bobby ask

"What in the fuck are you talking about? Family secrets? To who?"

"That's not a good enough answer, Johnny Boy."

"No I haven't been telling family secrets."

"Not even to that new comare? I've heard that things slip in the bedroom."

"Get the fuck out of here. We just met. What the fuck could I have possibly told him having known him for less than 24 hours and having my dick in his mouth most of that time?"

"You tell me." Having had enough, John stood quickly, pulling the gun from his waistband and pointing it at Bobby

"Now that we're on an even playing field, someone better tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Easy Johnny." Paulie said

"We have a rat among us." Vito calmly stated. John clicked the safety off and pulled the hammer back

"Easy!"

"And you thought it was me?"

"We don't know who it is."

"Will the two of you put those fucking guns away?"

"You first." John said. Without taking his eyes off John, Bobby lowered his gun and tucked it away. John then did the same. "You're a real prick for that."

"I know but I wanted to get your honest reaction. No harm, no foul." If Bobby had not been the consigliere of the Ferraro family, John would have shot him dead for pulling a gun on him like that

"Now that these two are done with their dick measuring contest, we need to get down to business." The small group discussed all plans of action to sniff out the rat in their ranks

…**.**

John had just finished a bowl of spaghetti calabrese when his phone vibrated

"Yeah? I know it's you Holly. What do you mean? I dropped him off at the metro 45 minutes ago. He never showed up?!" Before the woman could say another word, John hung up

"What's the matter?"

"Randy never showed up at the club for training." John replied popping open the SIM tray of his phone and exchanging his card for the one he took from Randy earlier

_Tony Black: I KNOW YOU'RE IN NEW YORK YOU DUMB FUCK! _

_Tony Black: I wish youd been in that hotel room when I got there so I could choke your ass with that charger_

_Tony Black: I'LL FIND YOU!_

_Tony Black: Sonny and Rob saw you on the train. Can't wait to see you_

"Oh fuck."

"What's going on?"

"He sent goons here to find Randy. They saw him on the metro." John tossed money on the table and shoved his arms in the jacket

"Shit." Bobby said

"Take Mac and Sammy with you."

"I'll grab them on my way out." John said switching SIM cards again. "I need you guys to follow me. Long story but my new bartender is running from Tony Black in Jersey but they took him somewhere."

"Those Jersey fucks again? Let's go." Sammy said starting the car. John jumped into his Cadillac and sped off. He opened the tracking app he'd installed on Randy's phone and headed toward the Verrazano bridge. It didn't take long for him to realize that they were just on the other side of the bridge

"Rest stop." John muttered making a turn into the lot. He shut the lights off and slowed his car the more the dot flashed on his phone then stopped

"What's the matter?" Mac asked stepping from his car

"I'm tracking his phone and it's somewhere around here."

"Tracking his phone?"

"I told you it's a long story. Watch my back." John said as he walked slowly down a row of cars. The entire screen of his phone lit up when he stopped in front of a Lexus sedan. Removing his gun, John walked to the driver's side window and was poised to break it before he just tried the door and realized it was unlocked. "Fucking idiots." He pulled the lever to the trunk then moved around to the back. "I left you for 45 goddamn minutes." Randy rolled his eyes. John leaned down and grabbed the bound man from the trunk

"Johnny, we need to go. I see someone coming." John all but threw Randy into the passenger seat of his car

"You guys go." Sammy said. "We'll hang back and make sure you're not followed."

"Thanks guys." He drove a safe enough distance away before stopping the car and snatching the tape from the other man's mouth

"OW!"

"Lean forward." Randy did and John cut the tape from his wrists then from his ankles. "What the fuck happened?"

"Well first, thank you. How did you find me?"

"Installed an app on your phone."

"Of course. Anyway, they grabbed me as I was walking to the club." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hit me with something. Are you going to just randomly track me since I'm your concubine? Not that I don't appreciate it right now."

"I didn't randomly track you. Holly called and said you didn't show. Kept your old SIM card and saw the messages from Tony…he took your phone charger."

"Oh. So, you came after me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? If Tony kills me then I wouldn't be your problem anymore."

"Number one: you're not a problem. Two: you're mine now so no one gets to kill you…except me if you don't learn to mind your mouth. And three: I don't like it when people take things that belong to me."

"Can I still go to work?" John looked over at the other man as he drove. "What are you doing?! This isn't the Fast and the Furious, no stare and drive."

"You already almost died once today; you'd think me not watching the road would be the least of your worries."

"I'm beginning to like being alive again."

"Is that right?" John felt Randy slip his hand into his and found it comforting which made him uncomfortable. He never let comares get this close or relaxed

**Weeks Later: John's Brownstone**

**Randy**

I'm still working at the club. I'm still being kept in John's apartment and most importantly, I'm still alive. Living with John isn't so bad, in fact, spending a lot of time with a mafioso isn't out of the norm for me. The unpredictable schedule, not knowing if you'll get clipped as revenge on him, or not knowing if one day he just won't come home

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Smells good." John said stepping into the kitchen

"Thank you. Don't distract me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked sliding an arm around the other man's waist and slipping a hand underneath his shirt

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course."

"Not for that." Randy stammered as John hoisted him over his shoulder. "My gravy!" John spun around and turned the burner off before carrying the other man to the bedroom. He deposited him on the large bed then settled on top of him. "Tell me what's wrong." Randy pleaded, running a finger over one of John's brows

"Stop talking and put your hands over your head." Without hesitation Randy did as he was told. When John pulled at his pants, he raised his hips then John removed his shirt. He put the man's legs over his shoulders, spread his cheeks and licked deeply. Randy moaned and wrapped his legs around John's head making him chuckle

"Don't stop."

"You're greedy." Randy gasped as John inserted two fingers

"I am." He whispered, his hips writhing. The tall man heard a growl and felt himself being flipped over. Behind him, John undressed slowly. He raised his hips slightly so that John could slip a small pillow underneath. He started panting as his ass was caressed. Slowly, John inched inside of him. "More." He inched deeper before pulling back and sliding in again. John set a torturous pace before leaning down and pounding. "Shit!"

…**.**

"I have to work tonight." John said out of the blue. Randy raised his head from the man's chest

"The club?"

"No."

"Does this have anything to do with New Jersey?"

**John**

"It always has something to do with fucking New Jersey but not for the reason you think."

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with me?"

"No."

"Are you coming back?"

"Now why the fuck would you ask me that?"

"Because this could be a setup."

"Yeah, it could be but that would mean they know where you are and who's providing you protection. Who would have told them that information?" John asked looking pointedly at the other man

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Watch your damn mouth."

"Why would I tell them that? How does that make sense?"

"Then how would they know? Huh?" Randy froze and both men knew what he wanted to say. "That would go against code. You're a mutt but even you know that."

"Stop calling me a mutt. Besides, you know that Vito doesn't like me so it wouldn't be far-fetched-" Before Randy could finish, John rolled over and pinned him to the bed. His voice was low and calm

"Don't you fucking say it, Randy."

"You're hurting me." John let him go. "Look, I'm sorry, I know he's your boss and what I said offended you-"

"No, it pissed me off."

"Ok. My point is, if you're gone then he doesn't have to see me anymore which would make him happy."

"But then he'd have a dead capo and lose money. No offense to you, but my life, to Vito, is more valuable than yours."

"Fine."

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"For you to walk back in the door each time you walk out."

"Madonn."

"I need you, John." John felt a lump rise in his throat and swallowed it down then his chest tightened. He sighed

"You have me." He admitted

"I do?"

"You do." He said placing a hand on either side of the younger man's head. "I have the family and I have you. Does Vito like you? Not really but that doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you. I'm a made guy and as long as you're here, with me, you get the same respect I do."

"So, you're not letting other guys give you blowjobs behind my back or having sex with them?"

"What the fuck? No. You're a fucking nutjob. Did you seriously think I was out with other guys then coming here to be with you?" Randy shrugged

"You're gone for most of the day. I have no idea what you're out there doing. I mean, I hoped you weren't but it's not uncommon. And you call me your comare…I looked that up." The older man chuckled

"I told you what it was."

"Still." He kissed him hard

"Don't think you can start treating me like a fucking schmuck now."

"I'm not going to treat you like a fucking schmuck now."

"Goddamn it, Randy, that fucking mouth of yours. Jesus."

"Sorry."

"Go make me food while I take a shower." John said kissing the other man

"Ok."

**Later: Brooklyn Bridge**

John sat in his car with Paulie while Vito and Bobby were in Bobby's. They had a few other guys acting as lookouts just in case things went south. They watched as a blacked-out SUV rolled under the bridge and stopped. All four doors opened and members of the Ferraro family watched as the boss, underboss, consigliere, and capo of the Lombardo family step out

"Jesus Christ." John heard Paulie mutter. "If we get killed out here because of this-"

"Then we'll be dead." He interrupted

"You got a death wish?"

"Of course not but I'm still not sorry about what happened and I'm not going down without a fight."

"You got some balls on you, you know that?

"You have to in this business."

"Very true. We know you have no regrets about it but try to be humble out there. Let's go." They exited the car

"Vito Ferraro."

"Carmine Lombardo."

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances because I always liked you."

"What do you want to talk about Carmine?"

"Where are my fucking guys!? And who gave you the right!?" The man said turning to John and exploding

"Be easy there, Carmine. I don't know what you think you heard but I'm sure you don't have all the facts."

"Oh? Is that right? So, this _cazzo di merda_ didn't pop two of my made guys without my permission? And don't lie to me, Vito. I deserve more respect than that." _Dickfaced piece of shit? _John thought

"Ok," Vito said calmly. "Since we're talking respect, you think one of my guys would just off two of yours for shits and giggles or might there have been a reason?"

"Whether there was or wasn't-"

"No. No, there's a reason for everything."

"What's the possible fucking reason?!"

"Maybe your guys came into Brooklyn and stole from me. Maybe your guys came into Brooklyn and roughed up some of my guys. _Maybe_ your guys disrespected the omertà." _Never talk to the authorities_

"Are you telling me I had snitches in my crew?"

"Maybe." Everyone felt the situation shift

"What proof do you have?" Carmine said seething. "What proof do you have to call my guys rats?"

"The newspapers. Had a shipment coming but the cops intercepted. Got a tip."

"I'm still waiting on the proof it was my guys." Vito sighed

"Carmine, none of us wants to believe we have unfaithful men in our ranks, but it happens. They'd already stolen shipments from me and, I hear, they tried a third time but weren't so lucky. Not sure what happened to them after that." The Lombardo underboss whispered to Carmine who gave him a sharp look then nodded

"Fine. I'll drop it for now but I'm going to check this story of yours out. If I find out you're lying, I'll be back."

"No problem."

"I have another issue to discuss."

"What?"

"One of my guys had his comare leave and he can't find him. Know anything about that?"

"I don't." Carmine turned to John

"Do you?" The Ferraro men all held their breath

"No." Paulie, Bobby and Vito exhaled

"Funny thing that is."

"We done here?"

"We're done." Carmine said extending a hand. "Let me know if you run into a guy from Jersey, will ya?"

"Yeah." Vito said vaguely. "Right." The eight men turned in the direction of their cars and walked away. "Johnny?"

"Yeah Vito?"

"This guy worth possibly being killed? Because they're going to find out."

"If Carmine didn't kill me over made guys then I don't think he gives a shit about Tony's goomah."

"Maybe, maybe not but he asked, and I put my neck on the line telling him no. Is he worth it?" _Is Randy worth it? _John thought. I mean, he allowed John to do whatever he wanted to him sexually and cooked his meals but what were his choices. "You seem conflicted. Figure it out and if he's not, you know what you have to do." John nodded

"Yeah. I know."

John dropped Paulie off on his street then drove to his own brownstone. He unlocked the door and stepped inside

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"You're back."

"You sound disappointed." John said leaning down to give the man a kiss

"Of course I'm not disappointed. Stop it."

"You been baking?"

"Yes. You know I bake when I get nervous."

"What is it?"

"Lemon pound cake and torta della nonna." He sighed

"You better not turn into a fat fuck." Randy rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" He looked down at his hands

"I noticed some stains on the clothes you wore the other day so I'm trying to get them before they set."

"I want some cake." John said dropping down onto the couch. Wordlessly, Randy got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a piece of the lemon pound cake and a sliver of the torta. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do I have to wait for you to finish before you talk to me?"

"Talk to you about what?"

"Tonight."

"You know I can't tell you about tonight."

"They didn't ask about me?"

"Yeah, they did."

"Oh my god."

"This cake is delicious."

"I don't want to talk about cake!" John put his fork on the plate and placed the plate on the coffee table in front of him

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Come." Randy slid over and sat with his back against the arm of the couch while his legs draped over John's. "You know I can't talk about business-"

"I-" John gripped the back of the man's neck

"Enough. They asked and as far as they know, we don't know and haven't seen who they're looking for."

"Ok."

"Now can I finish my cake before you say something else to make me lose my appetite?"

"You can finish the cake." Randy said handing the plate back

"Thank you. You really like baking? Because everything you make is fucking amazing."

"I like it but do it mostly for holidays and when I'm nervous."

"You should sell this shit."

"To who? How?"

"I'll buy you a bakery."

"You're crazy." Randy responded taking the clean plate and heading to the kitchen

"I'm serious. You can't work as a bartender forever. And a bakery would make you more money."

"Will you get a cut?"

"Of course." John heard the man laughing from the kitchen. Randy dropped the glass he was holding when the doorbell rang. "Go to the bedroom and be quiet." The older man told him as he pulled his gun

"I didn't know you had a doorbell." Randy whispered harshly as he went by. John slid along the wall and was poised to check the peephole when the person knocked hard

"Johnny, it's me, Joey." John put his gun away and opened the door

"What's up, Joey?" He asked stepping to the side

"I knew there was a meeting and I came to make sure you were doing ok."

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Joey gave the man a pointed look

"You hear things." He said looking around

"Oh. I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? Thought I heard a glass break when I rang the bell."

"You did. Soapy hands." Joey chuckled

"You need a wife to do that shit. That's what mine does."

"At least a maid. You want a drink or something?"

"Sure." John moved over to the bar area and fixed Joey a bourbon. He walked it to the man who sat on the couch

"Excuse me for a second." He said heading to his bedroom. There he closed the door and stepped into the bathroom where he found Randy. "Stay in here and don't make a fucking sound."

"Why? Who is it?"

"It's Joey and because I said. Something's not right." John spoke while removing his tie and untucking his shirttail. He took the gun he'd handed to the other man and concealed it under his now untucked shirt. "If you hear something, pretend you didn't."

"What the fuck is going on?" John lightly slapped his cheek

"Watch your mouth." He then kissed him. "Another?" He asked the man occupying his living room when he saw his empty glass. Joey jumped. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm good…on both. However, I did notice the delicious smell in here. You burnin' candles now, Johnny?" John gave a laugh

"Comare baked. You want?"

"Nah, too late. I should have passed on the drink but you always have good shit."

"The best." John added sitting in an accent chair and scooting forward a bit. "What's going on, Joey? Not that I mind the company but it's a little late to be coming around to drink my liquor and sniff my apartment for the comares baked goods." The other man laughed

"No, I didn't come for that. I just wanted to stop by to make sure things were alright. I know we're in a fucked-up situation with New Jersey and had a feeling in my gut about the meeting. I called the other guys but stopped here because I was around. So, Carmine's satisfied?"

"I suppose so. Shook Vito's hand and we went our separate ways." Joey stood and so did John

"Sounds good then. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. I should have a package for you."

"See you tomorrow, Joe."


	3. Part Three

**John**

When the man left, John engaged all the locks on his reinforced door. Although the shades were drawn, he picked up the remote that controlled the window units and shut the curtains

"What the fuck are you doing in the bathtub?"

"Trying not to hear. I learned very early on that it's the best place to avoid overhearing or being overheard."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Is everything ok?"

"No."

"I mean, right now in this moment. I have to go out there and clean that glass."

"Go ahead." John said sitting heavily on the bed

"You ok?"

"No. Go clean what you need to clean."

_Johnny: we need to meet_

_Paulie: now?_

_Johnny: no but soon_

_Bobby: ?_

John sent the men a picture of a rat with a question mark

_Paulie: dio cane_

_Bobby: figlio di troia_

He didn't respond but John knew that Vito was reading the messages that were being sent

_Johnny: tomorrow morning. Here_

_Bobby: you still got that guy there?_

_Johnny: yeah. He's fine_

_Paulie: Johnny_

_Johnny: just trust me on this. See you in the morning_

John sighed and fell back on the bed closing his eyes and wishing he'd chosen a different line of work. It wasn't the first time he thought that doing something different with his life would have been a better choice. He had completed one year of college but didn't go any further because he'd started earning Vito tons of money and the man promoted him to soldier. It was hard juggling a college schedule and being a soldier for the Ferraro crime family

"You smell like lemons and sugar." John said after Randy straddled him and leaned down to snuggle against his neck. It was something he did that brought John comfort although he would never admit it out loud

"You're welcome." He chuckled. Randy sat up and looked down

"What?"

"What's going on here?" John looked down

"My cock you mean? It's always so fucking hard around you. I can't stand it." Randy smirked and took his shirt off. "Porca troia." John said sitting up and kissing Randy tenderly. He gently bit at the other man's bottom lip then slipped his tongue inside. He felt the younger man rutting against him while unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once undone, John shrugged out of it and flung it somewhere in the room. By the time both men were fully undressed, they were panting and sweaty. John held his cock steady and watched as the other man lowered himself on to it. His head fell back against the headboard when the younger man started to ride him slowly. Randy gave a sharp gasp when the man below him thrust upward

"Again."

"Ti trasformi in una cagna per il mio cazzo." John replied as he bounced the man on top of him

"Fuck, that's so good." Randy moaned. The older man took control until he felt that familiar tingling in his balls. Stopping, he rolled so that the other man was on the bed and his feet were planted solidly on the floor. John reached under Randy's hips to raise them and started thrusting fiercely. Randy cried out as he hit his peak and John followed him soon after

"My god." John mumbled into the other's neck as he tried catching his breath. He kissed below the man's ear and over to his lips before pressing their foreheads together. John stared into Randy's slate blue eyes then kissed him again and pulled out

"What did you say?" Randy asked. John gave him a confused look

"What?"

"Before. You said something in Italian. What was it?" He laughed loudly

"You fuck made men and don't at least understand Italian."

"I don't make it a habit of sleeping with them."

"Two is enough…it's just been two, right?"

"Johnny."

"Is that a 'no'?"

"It's just been two since you must know."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. So, what did you say?"

"I said you turn into a slut for my cock."

"Oh."

"Learn some Italian, you mutt." John said stepping into the bathroom

"Stop it with that." He spat in the sink when he saw Randy behind him in the bathroom

"Were you Tony Black's comare?"

"I don't understand how you mean that."

"You know what a comare is."

"Are you asking me if he was married and saw me on the side or if I was one of many?"

"All of it."

"He's not married but I guess I was. I don't have concrete proof he was seeing other people, but I can't imagine I was the only one."

"How long were you together?"

"What's with all these questions?"

"Answer me."

"A year…maybe a little more."

"A little more like what?"

"More than a year but less than two."

"Twelve to twenty-four months, Randy? You can't pick a narrower fucking span of time?" Randy was getting irritated but knew there was a reason behind John asking him these questions. He thought about when he'd met Tony and the first time he tried leaving then when he was successful, sort of

"Eighteen months."

"Are you making that up because I want an answer?"

"No. You're scaring me." Randy admitted reaching for the other man. John grabbed him by the wrist. "That hurts."

"Why? As long as you're honest then you have no reason to be scared of me. You know who I am and what I do, you're in this life with me and I need to trust you. _You_ can get us both killed."

"You can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Yes. Please let go of me." John released him and Randy rubbed the area. "I don't know how to make you believe me, John. I'm not here to fu – screw you over. I have no reason to…the family either. What would I get out of it?"

"I don't know but that doesn't mean you won't."

"If you want me to go, I'll go."

"You're not going anywhere." Randy's eyes widened in alarm and John genuinely felt bad. "I don't mean it like that. I wouldn't keep you around to mistreat you like that prick."

"I know. I'll admit, you scare me sometimes but I'm not afraid of you if that makes any sense. I was terrified of him and in hindsight I should have left sooner but I got used to the lifestyle and the things being a part of it afforded me." Did John like what he just heard? No but he could appreciate the man's honesty. He knew first-hand how addicting the lifestyle could be

"You like fancy things?" He asked turning on the shower

"I did."

"Then you should have told me." John stated stepping into the glass enclosed shower. "Come." Randy followed him

"Having fancy things didn't help me when I really needed it."

"No, they didn't, but I think you should still have them." He shrugged

"I have what I need."

"But what do you want?"

"I have that too." John smirked. "There enough food to make the guys breakfast in the morning?"

"How many?"

"Enough for four."

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to make breakfast in the morning."

"I wish you would have told me before."

"Why? Is it going to be a problem?"

"No. I could have made muffins." John laughed and rolled his eyes

"They don't give a fuck about muffins. Keep it simple." He added stepping from the shower

**Randy**

**Next Morning**

I woke up early and slipped from underneath Johnny's heavy arm. The administration is coming for breakfast and I slept like garbage. I want everything around here to be perfect because if it's not, it will reflect badly on me, and, more importantly, it will make John look bad. I'd just cleaned the guest bathroom and dusted the day before, but I cleaned them again and started the prep for a fruit crostata and cornetto just to be on the safe side. I made sure there was enough espresso and caffe latte

"Randy." I jumped when I heard John's voice and smacked the dish towel I was holding on the countertop in frustration

"Stop sneaking up on me."

"Jesus you're skittish. What are you doing?"

"Prepping breakfast…and I cleaned."

"Cleaned?!"

"Yes. The bathroom and I dusted. I have to do the kitchen when I'm done here."

"They should start getting here around 8. How long does it take to cook?"

"30-35 minutes."

"It's 6:45, Randy. Get up at 7:30 and do that. Let's go." John stepped to the side then followed me back to the bedroom. I climbed in bed and laughed when he tucked the covers under my chin. "Don't get out of this bed before 7:30."

"I have to pre-heat the oven."

"Jesus Christ. 7:25 then." I rolled to my side and draped an arm around John's waist, and he pulled me close. "Stop being so nervous. They're not against you and you certainly won't get clipped in my apartment."

"I'm sure you meant well but that did not make me feel any better." John laughed. "Do you think anyone will want orzo?"

"Do I need to fuck you back to sleep?"

"I'm too wired to go back to sleep, but you can fuck me anyway just for fun."

…**.**

**John**

"You'll be completely fine." I said giving Randy a kiss. "I've got you, ok?" I could see his pulse beating furiously in his throat

"Ok." I appreciate him trying to put on a brave face so I gave him another kiss and went to the door to open it

"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno." They each replied

"Good morning." Randy said setting plates on the table

"Good morning." Bobby and Paulie replied. I noticed that Vito didn't say anything and I'm sure Randy did too

"There's espresso and caffe latte."

"I'll have an espresso."

"Me too."

"Orzo if you have it." Vito finally spoke. I caught the look Randy gave on his way back to the kitchen and held my laugh

"I figured we could eat then get down to business."

"What about him?" Vito asked not bothering to lower his voice. I wanted to ask him if he'd like to serve himself and get his own fucking orzo but what I said was

"He'll go to the back."

"Seems like you've got him in his place." Paulie at least had the decency to say quietly. I shrugged

"He's not a bad person and has been more of a help and not at all a hinderance. We got a good thing going here."

"You think about what I asked you?" Before I could respond to Vito, Randy came back with the drinks. After, he placed a basket of warm cornetto on the table then brought out the pre-cut crostata

"We got it from here." I said and Randy raised a brow. "What?"

"Would anyone like refills?"

"Actually." I replied and Bobby followed with

"Another espresso for me." Randy refilled the drinks then went down the hall and closed the bedroom door with a resounding click

"Efficient." I laughed

"Yeah."

"Did he make this jam from scratch? It's fucking delicious."

"Knowing him, probably. He makes everything from scratch."

"Bobby, can you mind your stomach for a fucking minute so we can get down to what we came here for which was not to stuff our faces with pastries. Johnny?"

"Did Joey Bones talk to any of you after the meet up last night?"

"No." The men chorused

"Feccia di topi." _Rat scum_

"What's going on, Johnny?"

"After I got home last night, he comes banging on my door asking about what happened at the meeting. He had a feeling in his gut and wanted to make sure things were alright. Said he talked to you guys, but he was close by, so he stopped here."

"That fucking scumbag!" Paulie exploded

"Calm down, Paulie." Vito stated. "You think something's up?"

"Definitely. I'm not sure what but nothing about his visit sat well with me. Came in and was looking around, asking questions about the meeting. I made sure to keep my piece on me; I was that unsure."

"And why would he lie about talking to us?" Bobby asked. John shrugged

"This upsets me." Vito said after stuffing his last bite of cornetto in his mouth and chewing. He took a sip of the orzo then wiped his mouth. "We let him keep up his business as usual but no more pressing, important matters around him."

"The fuck is he thinking?"

"If he was thinking he wouldn't be doing whatever it is he's doing."

"Goddamn it!" Vito hollered, slamming a hand on the table. This toppled Paulie's empty glass and an empty water glass which sent them to the floor. Between Randy dropping and breaking a glass last night and this, John would have nothing to drink from. "My apologies Johnny. But this pisses me off."

"Understandable. He has a package for me so I'll see him later today." Vito nodded

"Try to keep him out of your apartment. I hate to think this way but he could feed information to New Jersey and, well, you know." Bobby said pointing his thumb in the direction of the bedrooms

"I don't want him here anyway. You guys all done?" Bobby grabbed another cornetto making John laugh

"If you don't want him around for anything else, keep him for the food."

"Just for you, Bobby, I will. Feel free to stop by, something's always cooking. Randy!"

"My wife would probably kill me."

"Your wife has plenty of other reasons to kill you."

"You're not wrong."

"What happened?" Randy asked seeing glass on the floor. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No."

"That's three in less than 24 hours, you're not going to have any glasses at this rate." John guffawed

"You're right." The three other men stood

"Your food and hospitality were great, Randy. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Yes. The crostata and orzo? Some of the best I've had." Vito said. You could have knocked everyone in the room over with a feather

"Thank you." The tall man replied. John opened the door for the men. They walked out but before John could close the door, Vito put his hand up

"He's fine for now." John nodded and closed the door

"Did you make the jam?"

"Yes. Was it ok?"

"Bobby was curious. He liked it, well, he liked everything."

"Good."

"Vito said you're fine." Randy froze then stood up

"Did you tell him to ask for orzo?" John laughed loudly

"No but I'm glad you were prepared."

"Me too."

**That Night**

After checking inventory, I was walking back to my office and noticed movement. At the same time, Randy came through the back-employee entrance. I held up my hand to stop him from speaking or making any movement toward the room

"Are you looking for something, Joe?" John asked when he saw the man looking through papers on his desk

"Shit. You scared me. I was, uh, I needed paper for something." Joey stammered. John walked over and grabbed one of the blank sheets sitting there. "Christ."

"Need a pen?" Joey padded his jacket pocket

"Nope. Got one right here." The man said leaving the room. "Hey." He said to Randy who was standing there

"Hey."

"Close the door." John told him

"What the fuck was he doing?"

"Watch your mouth and I don't know. Looking for something obviously."

"What?" John growled. "Sorry."

"Go set the bar up and if you see Paulie or Bobby, tell them to come see me."

"Ok."

"Thank you." Randy opened the door and went behind the bar. He was cleaning bottles and straightening them when Bobby took at seat

"Before you get comfortable, Johnny wants to see you back in his office."

"Oh Christ." Bobby pushed off the bar top and walked off. "You wanted to see me?"

"Let's go outside." The men walked out the backdoor and John looked around. "I caught Joe in my office looking through the papers on my desk. Probably would have caught him going through the drawers if I'd come in later."

"Madonn."

"Yeah."

"So this jack-off is most definitely up to something."

"Fucking what?" Randy was walking some clean glasses to the bar and saw Joey chatting with Holly. He dropped the rack of glasses a little harder than necessary on the top

"Randy." Joey said. "We were just talking about you."

"He was, I wasn't." Holly clarified

"Why?" Randy asked

"Just curious about you. One day you just appeared."

"I mean, that's not exactly how I got here but pretty close I suppose."

"Where you from?"

"St. Louis."

"St. Louis? You sure?"

"Yes."

"How did you get all the way out here?" Joey asked with a laugh

"I always wanted to live in the city, so I moved."

"The Midwest to here is a pretty big jump, yeah?"

"I have family around if I ever want to go back out there. Excuse me." Randy said going for his phone

_Johnny: Paulie out there?_

_Randy: no. just me holly and joey_

He looked up and saw Joey staring into the mirror behind the bar

"I'm going to get more towels, Holly."

"Ok."

_Johnny: joe's there? Doing?_

_Randy: talking to holly about me apparently. Asking me questions and then, I'm pretty sure, trying to see what was on my phone in the mirror_

_Johnny: get the fuck away from him_

_Randy: I'm in the storeroom getting towels_

_Johnny: get in here now_

Randy grabbed some bar towels from the shelf and walked down the hall to John's office

"Close the door." He did. "What did he say to you and Holly?"

"I don't know what he said to Holly. I walked up and he said that they were just talking about me. Holly said he was and she wasn't then he started to ask me questions about where I'm from-"

"What did you tell him?" John growled

"The truth. I'm from St. Louis." Bobby laughed. "I don't think he believes me."

"He's in contact with guys from Jersey. I'm convinced." Bobby replied. "And if he hasn't already, he's going to figure out who you are, Randy."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Randy lamented then sighed. "I'll just go back. I can't deal with this."

"The fuck you are." John said

"I know you'll see it as some slight but me being here is putting everyone in danger. I-"

"This isn't about you anymore, Randy, sorry, but you don't really get a say in this."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"You're going to do what the fuck I tell you to do like you have been. I've kept you alive this long have I not?"

"Yes."

"So, it's business as usual. Don't fucking talk to Joey. We're not sure where his head's at."

"Why would he-"

"Enough. I'm not talking about anymore of this with you."

"Ok." Randy opened the door to the office and left

"I have to commend you, Johnny, you got him trained quick." John shook his head

"This is fucked. What are they holding over Joey?"

"No clue but you barely made it after whacking two of their guys. Carmine finds out that you lied to his face about knowing where Tony's comare went on top of whacking those guys? You're good as dead."

"I really appreciate your uplifting speech, Bobby."

"I'm not fucking trying to be uplifting, I'm telling you the truth."

"I didn't know who he was-"

"But you found out and kept at it. Essentially moved the guy into your place and take care of him."

"I'll fucking figure it out, I always do." Bobby chuckled

"Yeah, you do, you slippery bastard." He added clapping John on his shoulder. "I'm going to let Paulie and Vito know what's going on. You'll be alright here?"

"Should be. Probably going to cut out early and take Randy with me."

"Advisable."

…**.**

John had just gotten off the phone when Randy burst into his office and shut the door behind him

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Chrissy Bats and Patsy are here. I don't think they saw me, but I wasn't sticking around to find out."

"Who the fuck are Chrissy Bats and Patsy?" Randy wanted to scream at John's stupidity

"Associates for Lombardo. Tony used them all the time for work."

"Two Lombardo fucks are in my club?"

"Yes." There was a knock on the door and Randy jumped. John grabbed him by the arm and pushed him toward the bathroom. He pulled his gun and opened the door

"What the fuck, Johnny?" Sammy asked

"Get in here."

"I came to tell you that some of Lombardo's guys are here. We saw them come in and start lookin' around."

"Yeah, I know." John said making a show of his gun before putting it away. "Who's out there with you tonight?"

"Mac and Paul."

"Let's go." John replied opening the door. The two men walked down the hall and out into the club. Mac and Paul met up with them and flanked the two men sitting at the bar. "Gentlemen." Patsy and Chrissy looked to their left and right and noticed that they were covered on either side. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing. We just came for a drink."

"I'm pretty fucking sure there are bars, clubs, and lounges a lot closer to you in Jersey."

"We heard you have good service here in Brooklyn."

"We do. What are you drinking?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"If you don't know what you want to fucking drink then you should get out of my club. You're blocking my decisive, paying customers."

"Whoa! Is that how you treat your patrons?"

"If I don't want them here, yeah. I have a right to refuse service to anyone for any reason so get the fuck out."

"Settle down. We're just lookin' for someone."

"Then put 'em on a milk carton. Get the fuck out." Holly put two chilled shots on the bar

"On me, guys."

"Look at that fine Brooklyn service. Thank you, Holly."

"You're welcome."

"Drink up." The Lombardo henchmen took the shots and Patsy reached for his wallet. John shook his head. "Your money's no good here."

"We just want to let you know that we're looking for someone and we have good intel he might be here, so you'll see us around."

"That's interesting. See you around." The four men watched as their guests left the club. "You guys good here?" John asked dropping cash on the bar. Holly and Adrianna nodded. "Thank you, ladies, for your help. Call me if you need anything."

"What should we do about those scumbags?" Paul asked

"Watch our backs." John walked down to his office and opened the bathroom door. He saw Randy sitting on the toilet and laughed

"What?"

"You've been spending a lot of time in bathrooms lately."

"This isn't funny, Johnny."

"No, it's not, but we gotta get laughs when we can. Go cash out at the bar and we'll go home."

"I'm afraid to go back out there tonight." John sighed and walked back out. When he came back, he gave Randy some of the money in his hand but kept majority of it. "Hey!"

"This is my cut for having to go out there like your bitch. Let's go." Randy snarled as he stood. "Cute." The other man said smacking his ass. The tall suppressed a moan as he walked by

**Randy**

I laid in bed with John, my hands still tied, and waited for him to catch his breath. Sex is always incredible with him but he, somehow, makes it even more unbelievable after something's raised his ire. He frees my hands and kisses me deeply and thrusts inside me again. I swear he's insatiable which is fine because I get to reap the benefits of his sexual insatiability

**Next Morning**

I woke up and was startled to notice John still in bed and still sleeping. I threw my legs over the side and stood up

"Where're you going?" Ok, maybe he wasn't asleep

"To the bathroom. Do you want breakfast? Will you be here long enough for breakfast?"

"Christ. You just woke up, how are you talking so much already?" I ignored him and went to the bathroom

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah but come back to bed for a little while." John's random bouts of kindness, and, dare I say, loving nature, always leaves me confused. I know that I'm developing genuine feelings for him but I'm not sure if they'll be returned. Actually, I'm quite sure they won't be. He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to his warm body

…**.**

"I don't want you going to work tonight or tomorrow night."

"But it's the weekend and I'll lose all my tips." John's head cocked to the side

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going somewhere? Leaving? Running away?"

"No."

"Then what do you need all this money for? You need or want something then tell me and I'll get it for you. I can give you whatever you want."

"I need things. I counted the other day and I have exactly four pairs of pants and ten shirts. That is abysmal."

"That _is_ abysmal. I'll take care of it." He kissed me and disappeared down the hall probably into his study

…**.**

I was in the living room ironing Johnny's laundry when the doorbell rang. I jumped having forgotten that he had one. John came out of the back in dark jeans and a Polo shirt. He hardly wears anything other than three-piece suits. Seeing him so casual seems strange

"Should I go in the back?"

"No but put that stuff away for now." _I'm in the middle of ironing! Put it away where?!_ I moved the clothes along with the ironing board behind the couch and sat down. I watched as people filed into the apartment with racks, totes, and smaller boxes. They began unpacking and setting up clothes from the totes on the racks

"What's going on?" I asked when John sat next to me

"You need clothes, I brought you clothes. Pick whatever you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Give me a kiss." I kissed him

**John**

I watched Randy go through the racks of designer clothes with a smile on my face. An actual, fucking, honest to god, smile. When I grabbed his clothes from the hotel room, I noticed that he has an affinity for Lucky Brand jeans and Burberry, so I had my personal shopper pull some stuff for him along with other brands she thought he'd like

"Are you sure I can have whatever I want?" Randy asked

"Yes." I watched him circle back to where the jeans were hanging and pick eight pairs

"What?" He asked after I laughed

"Nothing. Go on."

"Are these slim fit?" Randy asked, pointing to the Lacoste polos

"These here are slim, and these are regular." My stylist supplied

"Get the slim." I said. "They'll look good on you."

"Do they all have to be slim? I really like this stripped one and it's regular."

"Get whatever you want, Randy, but I like the slim." Randy picked the stripped shirt he really wanted then moved on to the slim fits making John smile

…**.**

Randy stood in front of the couch eyeing all his new clothes, shoes and accessories while John paid for it all. John closed the door to his apartment and locked it

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to put it all?"

"You didn't think of that when you were grabbing it?" Randy looked at John

"No. I got excited."

"The closet in the extra bedroom is mostly empty."

"Mostly?"

"I have some shit in there."

"What about the closet in your study?"

"Stuff in there too."

"Clothes?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Move my stuff out if you need more room and I'll deal with it later…and hurry up because I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to make you food?"

"No. We'll go out." John waited nearly 25 minutes for Randy to move his new clothes from the living room and change into a fresh outfit. He smiled a little when he saw him. "You look good."

"Thank you." Randy responded, feeling his cheeks flush. The car ride was silent and Randy watched the scenery go by wishing, not for the first time, that he was allowed out of the apartment more often. He turned to the other man when he pulled up in front of a barber shop. "They don't serve food here, do they?" John guffawed

"You're cute but you say some of the dumbest shit sometimes. It's exactly what it looks like. I thought you'd like to get cleaned up since you got new clothes now." John responded before opening his door. Inside the shop, the two men were taken into the next available chairs despite not being next in line. Randy told the barber what style he wanted and relaxed in the chair. He'd never been to a barber that washed your hair beforehand and realized that he'd been cheated his entire life. 35 minutes later, after both Randy and John had a hot shave and haircuts, the younger man admired the cleanliness of his barely there beard and faded spiky Caesar haircut

"You done gazing at yourself?"

"I'm not sure." John snatched the mirror from the man's hands and gave it back to the barber who chuckled

"Let's go." He said ushering the man out to his car. They slid inside and John just sat there instead of starting the car

"What's the matter?"

"I'm debating on taking you home and fucking the shit out of you or going to lunch like I planned."

"But you said you were hungry."

"I am but you look so fucking good and it's making my dick hard." Randy grew hot and shifted in his seat. "I could order food back at my apartment." Sensing a weak moment, Randy shifted slightly in his seat so he could face the other man

"Can we just go eat, Johnny? I'm hungry and never get to go out." He said taking one of John's hands in his. "You can do whatever you want when we get back." He watched as John's eyes roamed all over his face before he spoke

"Fine. We'll go eat." He said starting the car. "And don't think I don't know what you just did."

"What did I do?" Randy asked mustering all the innocence he could in his voice

"Your attempt at manipulating me because you look so good right now. Can we just go eat, Johnny?" John imitated and Randy couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. "You fucker."

**Patsy's Pizzeria**

John watched Randy take a bite of the Capricciosa pizza and chew it thoughtfully. He swallowed, took a sip of water then had another bite, giving that one a thoughtful chew

"What?"

"I think I can make this." John laughed

"You know, if you learn to make everything then I'll never have to let you leave the house."

"Never mind."

"Why do you cook so good?" The tall man stopped chewing and swallowed what was in his mouth

"Well, my mom got sick when I was a kid and couldn't do it anymore, so I learned how. Then I got better because my dad hated my food initially and had no problem letting me know or covering me with it." _Ok, well that explains some things_

"Why not hire someone?"

"With what money?" _And that explains that_. John sat there looking at the other man for a minute before Randy grew so uncomfortable that he had to break the silence. "What?"

"I'm learning things about you. That explanation alone explains why you're one: so soft spoken, two: why you let that prick do what he did for so long and three: why you're so willing and eager to please."

"I guess so."

"I want to take you somewhere when we finish."

"Ok. Do you want to just go now?"

"No. Finish your food."


	4. Part Four

**Lucky Sweets**

The men stepped inside the small shop and were overwhelmed by the smell of sweetness in the air. John immediately noticed Randy's eyes roaming all over the items in the display case and the racks behind the counter

"Do you like gelato?" Randy asked

"I like it ok. It's better in Italy though. Why?"

"I thought we were here for gelato. I can't imagine you want a cupcake."

"I didn't come here for the gelato although we can get some if you want." John was pretty sure the other man wasn't listening as he was walking slowly into the shop, admiring its setup. He came back and stooped down to see all that was in the case

"Have you eaten here before? It's near the club, right?"

"Yeah. The club is two blocks that way and yes, I've eaten here. Do you want something?"

"Yes. I want to try their tiramisu, zeppole, and tartufo." John stepped up to the counter

"Have you decided?" The girl behind the counter asked cheerfully

"Yeah. Can I get a piece of the tiramisu, tartufo and zeppole?"

"Of course." The girl boxed up the desserts and placed them next to the register. Randy picked up the bag while John paid

"Thank you." He said holding the door open for Randy

…**.**

John was laying on the couch when Randy came out into the living room and leaned over the back

"What?" He asked. "Did all the clothes fit?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't crush your suits and stuff, so I had to leave room and leaving room means not putting all my clothes away."

"Where the fuck are they then?"

"I threw them away."

"I'm going to smack you. Come." Randy walked around as John sat up and propped his feet on the ottoman. In turn, the younger man laid down and placed his head in the other's lap

"Goodfellas?"

"It's a good movie."

"It is but a little cliché, yeah?"

"Shut up." John answered lacing his fingers with Randy's. "You going to eat all that dessert? I was serious about you becoming a fat fuck."

"I want to taste them. I can't make any of those well and I want to try."

"Did you go to school?"

"Huh?"

"College or culinary I mean."

"I went to St. Louis Community College. I wanted to go for culinary but took business administration instead."

"Why?"

"I could get a job faster and I needed to work."

"Oh." John was now drawing slow circles over Randy's flat stomach

"What is this John?"

"What is what?"

"This…that we're doing." John sighed. He didn't want to talk about this especially during Goodfellas which he really wanted to finish watching

"I'm protecting you and in exchange I get to fuck you." Randy looked up at him. "What?!" John hollered jumping off the couch. "What do you want from me? I think you're getting a pretty good fucking deal out of this. What else can I give you?"

"You." He sighed again

"Christ. Che cazzo."

"Why is this so hard for you? I'm not asking for anything that you're not giving me already. I just want-" Randy paused then sighed. "I want to be sure about this and for it to be a definite."

"Why can't it just fucking be what it is? Why do we have to make it a thing?"

"It's already a thing, John. Unless you've been lying, you're not seeing anyone else and you know that I'm not. If you don't like me then say that."

"I just spent damn near 10 grand on clothes for you."

"Yes, you did."

"What does that tell you?"

"That you wanted me to have some new clothes. Thank you."

"Whether I want you to have it or not, I wouldn't buy you shit if I didn't like you. Of course I like you, cretino."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Cretino."

"Learn some Italian!" Randy hid his laugh. "Are we sure you don't have Stockholm Syndrome?"

"95% sure."

"You don't really want to be with me. I'm not a nice guy. You've just been stuck with me all this time."

"I know when I like a person, Johnny. I've liked people before you and, yeah, I have been stuck with you, but I do come in contact with people at work."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"People, meaning men and women, hit on me at the club and I don't want them. It's not even something I have to think about."

"Who are these guys hitting on you at the club?"

"That's irrelevant."

"It's not. Tell me."

"I don't know. They're customers."

"Are they regulars?"

"Some."

"Figlio di troia."

"Son of a bitch – I know that one." A laughed slipped from the older man. "If something happens to Tony, and they're not trying to kill me anymore, will you just let me go?" _Fuck no_ John thought. He was enamored, smitten even, with the man seated on his couch.

"You'll go through a lot of shit being with me."

"More than I am now?"

"Possibly. I don't like to share so your time is _my_ time too. I'm possessive and I want what I want when I want it."

"I've realized that."

"I want your loyalty and your devotion and won't settle for anything less."

"Ok."

"You'll respect me too. In and out of this apartment."

"I wouldn't dream of disrespecting you. Anywhere."

"Madonn."

"You seem torn. You don't have to change anything. It's not like I have a choice at the moment."

"See, that's the fucked-up thing, even if we weren't in this situation and I'd met you, I'd still want you. And since I've had you, I just really can't let you go." Randy swallowed hard. That tightening in John's chest was back. He was close to really verbalizing his feelings and he didn't like it. Especially seeing that look on Randy's face because that look told him that the other man knew

"Johnny, I understand all of what you're saying, and, for the record, I want you to know that the person I present to you is exactly who I am. I'm saying this because I know you have trust issues and I'd like for you to know that this is me and you don't have to worry about me turning into some – I don't know – whatever your nightmare would be."

"I know that, Randy. I realized that a while ago which is why I was willing to continuously stick my neck out for you. Come." Randy stood and walked to the other man who kissed him. "I don't want what we have now to change. I like it like this."

"Ok." Randy agreed, snuggling into John's neck

"Which means you'll still do what I say."

"Are you planning on telling me to do something that will hurt me?"

"Of course not." John replied, wrapping his arms around the other man's slim waist

"Then ok. I'll do what you say."

"And you'll keep where we live clean along with cooking."

"Ok."

"I want you to work too but we'll have to figure out something other than you working in the club."

"Ok. I'm used to working."

"I want you to keep doing all those dirty things I like during sex too." Randy chuckled

"Ok. I like those things."

"Do you still want to do this? Be with me?"

"You'll keep me safe and respect me…and you won't beat me, no matter what I do?"

"If I haven't beat your ass yet then-"

"Johnny."

"I will keep you safe and I will respect you and I'll never hit you."

"Then yes, I still want to do this and be with you." John sighed

"I am fucked." The younger man laughed. "Don't fucking laugh. You're ruining my life." He laughed again

"I disagree."

"Make me food. There are things I want to do to you later and I need energy."

"Ok."

**Weeks Later**

**Farmer and the Deli**

John stepped into the back room at the deli and saw Paulie, Bobby, Don Vito along with two soldiers, Sal and Christopher all seated. He took his own seat and waited

"So, we most definitely have a fucking problem." Vito stated. In the last few weeks, Ferraro family trucks carrying shipments had been rerouted to New Jersey and stolen. Any associate or soldier that went looking for the trucks were ambushed and dumped back in Brooklyn

"Joey's the only person I can think of who knew about any of that stuff so I'm pretty goddamn sure he's feeding information to those jerk-offs."

"What's going on with Randy?" Paulie asked

"And Joey you mean? I told Randy to stay away from him and he tries but Joey is always popping up in his face. I had to literally stop Joey from following Randy one day when he was going down to the basement."

"Christ."

"They're putting pressure on him. The way I see it, if it were me, I'd want to know if this was the guy already. Joe has yet to get concrete information on whether or not Randy is Tony's comare."

"He's not Tony's comare." John stated

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you just keep Randy at your place?"

"Because he's a human and needs human interaction. I'm gone most of the day. He would go fucking crazy and when I get home, I don't want to deal with that."

"But it's putting him at risk."

"He's at risk regardless. They tried kidnapping him before he even worked at the club, remember?"

"Shit."

"This isn't all about Randy though." Sal said, finally speaking

"Sal is right. They're stealing from us, beating our guys and dumping them back on our doorstep. It's insulting."

"I want to kill Joey." John said making all the men turn toward him. Vito chuckled

"I'm sure you do but don't. We need to make sure it's him."

"After we do?"

"Then he's yours."

"You're a sick bastard." Paulie said, seeing the smile on John's face. "So how do we do this?"

"We ice him out." Vito stated. "I want you guys to absorb his soldiers into your crews. Take over where he makes money. If he has a problem with it, you tell him to come see me." John didn't think this was such a great plan, but he wasn't the boss and Vito was, so he had to do as he said. After their meeting, John was tired, so he drove home. He could smell whatever Randy was cooking before he opened the door

"Oh, you're home." Randy said

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

"I am. It's early." He replied getting off the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Come." He stopped on his way to the kitchen and walked over to John who kissed him. "Go." John went to the bedroom and removed his jacket long with his tie and dress shirt. He untucked the t-shirt he was wearing and slipped off his shoes before going back to the kitchen. John watched as Randy set the table then brought out meatballs and homemade pasta. The tall man brought a basket of baked bread and a bottle of wine to the table and sat down

"Is Merlot ok?"

"It's fine." John responded taking the bottle and pouring for them each while Randy plated the food. When John took his first bite, the flavor exploded on his tongue and he moaned. Randy's head snapped up. "Fucking delicious." The younger man smiled

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." The men dined in a companionable silence until there was a knock at the door. Immediately, John put a finger up to his lips. Quietly, Randy pushed his chair back and stood up, leaving the room. John walked to the door; his gun ready

"It's me, Johnny."

"What's up, Joey? I'm busy at the moment."

"Busy?"

"Yeah. If it's not an emergency, we'll talk tomorrow." John stepped back and waited while the man on the other side was silent

"Yeah, alight, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

"'Night." John re-holstered his gun. "Dolcezza." He called on his way back to the table. The other man reemerged

"What's going on with him?"

"I shouldn't tell you because you're not Cosa Nostra but he's a fucking traitor and when I get the chance, I'm going to kill him." Randy chugged his wine then refilled the glass

"Ok."

"You alright?" He nodded. "That's why I don't want you near him."

"I'm not-"

"I know you try to stay away from him. I'm not blaming you. It's all him."

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Cosa Nostra mean exactly?"

"It's what we call the family, but it means 'This Thing of Ours'."

"Oh."

"I'm getting your ass Rosetta Stone. I can't take this." The younger man laughed

…**.**

John stepped out of the bathroom and his eyes were drawn to Randy, his round ass especially, laying on the bed reading a book. There was a lot of shit going down with New Jersey, but John had no problem going through it if it meant being with a man as sexy as the one lounging on the bed right now. Of course, John's dick grew hard just standing there. He crossed the room, pulled the sheet down and straddled the man

"I'm almost done the chapter." John took the book and tossed it aside

"You're done." He said gently thrusting against the younger man's ass. Randy pushed his butt up slightly and John groaned low in his throat. He reached for the lube still on the night table from that morning and drizzled it between Randy's cheeks. Slowly, John pushed inside, making both of them moan. "Porco dio." He muttered, keeping his strokes slow and deep. Randy buried his face in the sheets as he raised his hips more and pushed back. The older man began to thrust faster and faster

"Oh my god, John. Harder!" He grabbed Randy tight in his grip and pounded against him rhythmically

"Merda." He grunted. John heard a sob escape from the man beneath him and knew how close he was. "Go ahead and cum for me, bello." With an almost strangled cry, Randy reached his climax and shuddered while John kept going. "Porca troia." The older man sighed, slowing to a stop. He smacked the tall man's ass as he pulled out

"You made me lose my page." John chortled. After cleaning themselves up, Randy and John crawled back in bed. John had to physically stop himself from taking Randy again because he was just too exhausted and needed the rest. He was halfway asleep when Randy spoke

"Johnny?"

"Mm." He grunted in response

"I-" Randy paused. "I think I love you." John's eyes flew open in the dark

"You think so?"

"No. That came out wrong. I know I do. I love you." John kissed the top of Randy's head and pulled him closer

**Weeks Later**

**Joey**

I sat there and said nothing after Tony threw my phone across the room. It smashed against the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. I'd just shown him the picture I managed to take of Randy standing behind the bar. I had a strong feeling that the man who'd shown up unexpectedly had been the one Tony Black was after, but this proved it. I also know that in doing this, and everything else I'd done to the Ferraro family, I was a dead man walking. Hopefully, like Tony said, I'd be able to move to New Jersey and join the Lombardo crime family. I was still on the fence about it until my guys stopped reporting to me and started giving their tax to the higher-ups. That was fucking with my money and no one, I don't care who you are, fucks with my money

"Those fucks knew where he was this whole time!" I nodded. "Who's taking care of him? There's no fucking way he's making it on his own just working as a bartender in New York."

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess, I'd say it's Johnny."

"Which one?"

"Cena. I went to his apartment a few weeks ago and he didn't even let me in. Said he was busy. He's also claimed to have a comare, but I never seen him."

"Fuck!" Tony shouted. "That mother fucker! He killed two of our made guys then he goes and does this? Fuck him! I'll kill that bastard. Pezzo di merda!" Tony paced around the room, kicking a chair that had the audacity to be doing what a chair does

"Why do you even want him back?" He turned to me; his eyes dark

"Because I do." He said calmly. "Randy was perfect. He cooked, he cleaned, he sucked my dick when I wanted it and he kept his mouth shut most of the time. Even when I knocked his ass around, which was often, he never made a peep."

"What are you gonna do when you get him back?" The only way I can describe the grin on Tony's face is pure evil

"I can't keep him after he's been with that figlio di troia but, for old times' sake, I'm going to fuck him again and then kill him…and I'll make sure he doesn't enjoy either." Tony called some other guys into the room and laid out his plan

**That Night**

**Randy**

I listened as John explained that there was going to be a party tonight in the club and that I had to make sure we stayed fully stocked at the bar and that we didn't run out of magnum bottles for the VIP party. He also wanted me to keep an eye on the newest bartender Carmella

"What?" He asked

"I don't think she's ready to work a Friday night."

"Well I don't either, but we need as many people working tonight as we can. I don't want slow service."

"Is she actually going to be helpful though?"

"I guess we'll find out." I wasn't onboard with the idea but what's done is done and what better way to get acclimated to working a Friday night than to throw her right into the lion's den. "What's the matter with you?" John asked

"Nothing." He eyed me and I wanted to laugh. "Nothing I swear." He still didn't believe me but there was nothing I could do

"Fine. Make sure you guys are stocked for the start of the night. The VIPs should get here around 10."

"Ok." John walked over to where I was seated in a chair

"Thank you for your help." He added giving me a kiss. He'd been a lot nicer since I told him that I loved him but still hadn't said it to me

"You're welcome."

"Go." I hopped up and left the office. Before the start of the shift, Johnny and I ate a quiet dinner in his office. It was something he started doing, probably to pacify me

…**.**

**John**

I stepped out of my office to take a look around the club. It was packed, just the way I liked it. That meant we were making money hand over fist. We'd make even more once those VIPs came in. In order to get a VIP section at my club, you needed to have a party of six people or more, which cost $500 in advance, and table service was required. A bottle that you'd normally get at any liquor store for around $40-80 was marked up to $400-700 a bottle. Was it ridiculous? Absolutely but if you were a schmuck willing to pay that type of money for Grey Goose then I was the asshole willing to take that money. Oh, and there was a two-bottle minimum. A conservative table of six generally goes through four bottles and a table of six who liked to show-off, purchased a minimum of eight. I saw a group walk in who seemed out of place and before I could get my gun out, I saw them pull semi-automatics. _Shit!_

**Randy**

I heard the unmistakable sound of gun fire and went into survival mode. I pushed Holly and Adrianna to the floor, grabbed Carmella who was screaming and nearly threw the poor girl from behind the bar. I didn't realize she weighed next to nothing. With my body I covered Holly and Ade as best I could while keeping my head down. The shots seemed to go on forever along with Carmella's screaming. How could someone so small make that much noise? When the shots died down, I felt my body being pulled from behind the bar and assumed it was John or one of the other guys who'd been put in charge of keeping an eye on me. Only, it wasn't any of them. I fought as best I could against the grip Joey had me in for him to hit me in my head with the butt of his gun

…**.**

I woke up in a mostly empty room, taped to a chair and groaned

"Oh good, you're awake." Tony said. _Christ _

**John**

"You need to get to a hospital, Johnny!" Paulie screamed in my face

"I'm not fucking going anywhere!" I said shrugging out of my bloodied suit jacket. "Where're the gauze? I'll patch it up and worry about it later. I need to find Randy."

"I saw Joey take him." Sammy offered with a grimace. In the gun fight, he'd sustained a shot to the hip, but he managed to take out two guys, so he was happy about that. "I couldn't get to him, Johnny, I'm sorry."

"Sammy, go to the hospital and take Johnny with you." Bobby spoke

"How many times do I need to say that I'm not going to the fucking hospital. I'm going to New Jersey to kill those pigs and get Randy back." I probably should have gone to the hospital, but my adrenaline was pumping, and I wanted to strike while it was

"We will but we don't even know where they are."

"The fuck I don't. Where's my phone?" When it didn't materialize, I got even angrier. "My fucking phone! Where is it!?" Jackie grabbed it off my desk and handed it to me. My bloody fingers slipped on the screen a bit before I could get the damn thing to unlock. When it did, I went to the tracking app I hadn't used since Randy was taken the first time. "Here." I said turning it around. "Wherever the fuck this is, that's where they are."

"The tracking app." Sammy said, a smile in his voice

"Yeah. The tracking app." Bobby's phone rang and he answered. He looked at the men in the room then at John. After an 'ok', 'yeah', and 'of course' he disconnected

"Vito says to take out as many of those mother fuckers as we can. Save Tony and Joey for Johnny."

**Randy**

My body had never hurt this bad in my life. My shoulders were sore from being pulled backward and every breath I took felt like I was breathing in shards of glass. On top of it all, I had the headache to end all headaches

"Why did you do this, Joey?" Everyone looked at me

"Shut up!" Tony barked

"Because I could." Joey started. "I was loyal to that family and slowly but surely, new rackets for me started to dry up. I had to make money, so I made a deal with my friends here."

"It's the Ferraro family's fault your rackets stopped?" I genuinely didn't know. I didn't even know what a racket was

"Of course it fucking was. So, I started feeding information to the Lombardo's in exchange for a cut of what they stole."

"Oh." The men laughed

"Oh? Oh, he says." Joey really thought that was funny for some reason

"He literally has no clue about this shit." Tony added. "He's sweet. It really is a shame I have to kill him." He ran a hand through my hair. "So beautiful…you'll be the best-looking corpse out there, babe." I gagged and choked down my vomit as he continued caressing me. "You know, I wanted to torture you once I got my hands on you again but seeing you, all tied up like this, the smell of you, it's making my cock hard." He pulled my head back and kissed me hard on the lips. "You cock-sucker." Tony snarled when I didn't kiss him back. For my lack of effort, he slapped me. The old me would have cried in an attempt to gain sympathy but now, I just couldn't. He pulled the gun from his waistband and began hitting me with it. I blacked out

**John**

**Four Boys Deli**

"Alright," Paulie said. "We need to be smart about this. Johnny, I know you're fucking pissed but don't go in there like John Wayne and get yourself killed. Jackie, Mac, Christopher and Artie are doing a perimeter check. They'll let us know what's what. They'll take out any guards then we go in and take out the rest. Be smart! Everyone understand?" The other guys nodded. "Johnny?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me just make sure I get Joey and Tony. I don't want Randy hurt anymore than he probably already is so watch your fucking crossfire." More nodding. _Fucking schmucks_

"I want all of us coming out of this alive and going home." Paulie added. _Enough all-fucking-ready_ John thought. There was a rap on the driver's window. "What?"

"They only had two guys on the outside." Jackie said. "Mac and Chris took care of them. Artie is keeping things secure 'til we get there. We're ready." The van doors opened, and we closed them quietly after getting out. We crept up to the building as not to make any noise when a muffled gunshot rang out from inside the building

"Mary, mother of god." I said. Around back we found an open door and stepped inside. There Artie stood, covered in blood, with his gun out and ready. I never interacted much with Artie, but he was my new favorite person. He nodded his head and pointed in the direction of the basement door. Mac pulled it open and as quietly as we could, we snuck down the stairs. The further we crept into the room, the more voices we could hear. My new best friend Artie put a hand in the air and waited, so we waited. After a while, he held up five fingers then pointed to different spots in the air. I guessed it was the location of all the men in the other room. As he was counting us down, I made a mental note to ask him how the fuck he knew this stuff. Mac reared back kicked the door open. Chris took out the two guys standing to the left while Artie took out a third. Before either Tony or Joey could draw, I shot them both. One in the shoulder, the other in the forearm. I had plans for them

"He's shot, Johnny." Paulie said stooped in front of Randy. "They fucking shot him."

"Did they?" I asked. I put another bullet in them each. "Is he alive?"

"He's hanging on."

"Take him to the van, Jackie Boy." Paulie had already freed Randy's limbs from the tape so Jackie just hoisted him over his shoulder and made his way out of the room. I handed my gun to Paulie and took my time removing my vest. I walked over to Tony, who was holding his dangling forearm, and crouched in front of him. "Tony Baccalieri. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Fuck you!" He spat. I wiped my face then stepped on the limp arm. "MOTHER FUCKER!" He shouted

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Before he could answer, I heard a scream from Joey and looked over. Mac had pulled Joey's arms behind his back while Paulie delivered a kick to the middle of his chest. I paced the room while rolling up my sleeves. In my right mind I knew that I should just kill them and leave but I was pissed and wanted revenge. For me, for Randy and for the family. I always get what I want

**Four Days Later**

**New York-Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist Hospital**

I stretched for what had to have been the thousandth time. Hospitals made me nervous and my muscles tight. I gingerly touched the bandage on my shoulder and winced. I couldn't wait to get out of here

**Randy**

I woke up in a strange place and felt myself start to panic. As I struggled against the restraints, I heard a beeping sound and struggled harder

"Randy. Hey, calm down. You're okay, dolcezza." I felt a tear slip down my cheek and my heart rate slowed back to normal. John kissed my forehead and then my cheek

"W-" I tried speaking but my throat was so dry it hurt. John held a cup and straw up to my lips and I took a sip, then another and another. "What happened?" I heard myself croak

"Um, long story short, there was a shoot out at the club, Joey kidnapped you and we got you back."

"I feel like there was a lot more that happened."

"Tony shot you."

"More than that." John kissed me. Probably to shut me up

"Of course there is but you don't need to worry about it, bello."

"Did anyone die?"

"For fuck's sake."

"Johnny."

"No one you knew. Don't worry about that shit. You need to get better."

"Ok. What happened to your shoulder?"

"They shot me."

"Oh god." Randy lamented

"Assholes shot me in the shoulder so I couldn't shoot back." He got a good look at the other man

"That's your right shoulder. You're left-handed." John smiled

"I know. Why did Tony shoot you?" I felt my face grow hot. "What?"

"He was hard and told me to suck his dick, but I said no. He told me he'd shoot me if I didn't so, I said shoot me." John smiled and kissed me again

"I told you that you're fucking crazy."

"I get it from you."

"Well I'm sorry you were shot but I'm glad you didn't suck his dick." I stretched with a grimace

"I'm ready to go."

"You just woke up."

"Now that I'm awake I'm ready to go and I need a shower."

"Yeah, you do. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Doctor says if everything checks out, I should be able to take you home."

"Well where's the doctor." John leaned over the bed and pressed a button. Five minutes later the doctor walked in

"You're awake! How are you?"

"Smelly."

"I think that's the least of your worries. How do you feel?"

"My throat is dry and I'm sore."

"You were shot and beaten pretty badly so that's normal. Your vitals look good and you didn't lose much blood. I'll get a nurse to take the catheter out and once you go on your own, we'll know what we're working with. I'll probably discharge you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok." As quickly as he was there, the doctor was gone. "They put a catheter in me?"

"Yeah. I've been watching them empty that piss bag for days now."

"Fucking hell."

"Watch your mouth."

"Cut me some slack."

**John**

"Fine." I said. "This one time."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I want to say something to you."

"Ok."

"When I said that I was sorry you were shot, I meant that. The whole point of this was to protect you and I didn't-"

"Johnny-"

"Let me finish. Randy, I wanted you before but all of this shit and how crazy I went made me realize that I not only want you but I fucking need you. You are a pain in my goddamn ass, but I need you in my life."

"You have me, Johnny…you've had me this whole time."

"And," I took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know. I've known and I'm sorry for not telling you when you said it before." Randy shook his head

"No. I'm glad you said it on your own time."

"Oh, another thing,"

"You've already said that you love me, I can't take anymore."

"Brace yourself," Randy laughed. "That bakery I took you to-"

"Uh-huh."

"I bought it…for you."

"Johnny…what the hell?"

"You can't work in the club anymore. I won't allow it."

"I don't want to work at the club anymore."

"Also," The tall man laughed. "You don't have nearly enough closet space so while you were laying there like a fucking slug, I've been looking at new homes for us."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. When you're able, we'll go check them out. I found a really nice brownstone and I think you'll like it."

"Ok." The younger man said sleepily

"Get some rest, dolcezza."

**Six Weeks Later**

"Johnny." Randy said breathlessly. "I love this kitchen." He added running a hand over the marble top island

"It's very nice. There's a terrace."

"I noticed. I can't believe the amount of space in here."

"Want to go upstairs?" Randy eyed him. "To check things out I mean." The men took the stairs up to the third level and Randy stopped abruptly. "What?"

"How much is this place? It's too nice to be inexpensive."

"It's not inexpensive. It's expensive actually. Do you like it?"

"Yes. You know I like it."

"I'll buy you whatever you want, Randy, you know that."

"Johnny, how much?"

"Almost three million."

"Jesus god. I can't let you."

"You don't let me do anything. Look at all this closet space and think of all the clothes I'll buy you to fill it."

"You've already given me a bakery and are paying for my culinary classes."

"Yeah? You'll never want for anything as long as we're together. I know how much you like to cook and bake and all that shit so, in my mind, it makes sense. I want you happy."

"I am happy."

"Would you be happier in this brownstone?" The younger man bit back his smile. "That's what I thought."


	5. Part Five

**Randy**

**Six Weeks Later**

I watched the movers like a hawk as they brought in the contemporary dining table I'd spent more time than I care to mention searching for. The top was a dark east Indian rosewood and the base was curvy and silver. The dining chairs were upholstered in a cream-colored fabric with black piping to tie in with the black accents in the kitchen. I tried keeping my face impassive but, on the inside, I was ready to burst

"Here ok?" One of the movers asked

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." I cringed when there was a loud thud from upstairs. "Is everyone ok?" I asked, relieved when I saw that it was just the base to our bed that was dropped

"We're fine. Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem." I decided to busy myself, and get out of the way, by going to do some

laundry

…**.**

"Hey caro" John said seeing Randy

"Hi polpetto." John laughed

"You been reading?"

"I've done a little studying." He smiled and kissed the other man. "Not any of the important stuff though as you can see."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just doing some ironing."

"Sheets?"

"Yes. I washed all the bedding and now I'm ironing it."

"That's what you've done today?"

"Yes. You told me I had to be here during the move but then you hired movers leaving me with not much to do. Then I felt like I was getting in the way, so I washed the sheets."

"Fuck them. This is your house so you can be wherever you want."

"I mean, that's true in theory but if I'm in the way then they can't do what they need to do." Randy shrugged. "It's fine. Hold these please." He added handing John crisp, folded sheets

"Will these even be comfortable to sleep on?"

"Yes. I didn't use starch. Want to help make beds?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm hungry."

"I have leftover cutlets so I can make you a chicken parmesan sandwich."

"Sounds good." Randy grabbed the rest of the sheets. "Your table looks good too." Randy smiled. He loved that table. Maybe even more than he loved John. Ok, he didn't love it that much. The men went around the brownstone dropping off laundered sheets where needed. In the kitchen, John took a seat at the island and watched Randy prepare his lunch

"Did your delivery come?" John asked referring to the bakery

"Yes. The girls called me this morning to let me know. I wanted to go in and prep some stuff later." The younger man stated checking his watch

"Why don't you?"

"I have things to do here." John looked around

"What?"

"The beds for instance."

"We'll eat lunch, you can make our bed then I'll drop you off at the bakery. When I'm done, I'll pick you up." Randy sighed. "What?"

"Nothing. I guess that would work. I just wanted everything to be done and look nice in here."

"Dolcezza, it already looks fucking great in here. By the way, that couch, is gorgeous. I was skeptical about velvet when you told me, but you were right."

"Thank you. What are you doing when you drop me off?"

"I have some stuff to do."

"Ok."

**John**

**Farmer and the Deli**

I dropped Randy off at Lucky Sweets then drove over to the deli for a meeting with the guys. We thought tensions between us, and New Jersey would be better once Carmine knew that Tony Black had recruited Joey without his knowledge, but it didn't. I walked into the back room and took a seat

"How's the house, Johnny? Randy?"

"The house looks great. I think Randy is overwhelmed though. He's trying to set up the house, finish his classes and run the bakery. I hired movers and shit to help out but he's still losing his mind."

"He seems a little high-strung."

"He is." John said simply. "I mean, even without that Tony bullshit, he's had a rough time. It does get on my goddamn nerves, but I want to be understanding."

"Understanding!? Never thought I'd see the fucking day. Johnny is in a relationship and trying to be understanding."

"I've grown up." Paulie chuckled. The men stood and greeted Vito when he walked in with Bobby. He took a seat behind the desk and steepled his fingers

"New Jersey is still an issue for us."

"Why? What do they want?"

"Carmine is fucking convinced that we sent Joey to infiltrate and that we know information about them."

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck for?" John asked. "And why would we then pop Joey?" John questioned

"Who fucking knows? And he thinks we have Joey in hiding."

"We have way more important fucking things to do and worry about than trying to infiltrate them. If anything, we should have a problem with them for what Tony did."

"They're fucking idiots." Vito said

"Fucking hell." Paulie sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I want to meet with him. Before this shit gets out of control. We lost three of our men in the club shootout and I don't want that to happen again. I intend to just ask Carmine what the hell he wants."

"And if he declares war?" The Don individually looked at each man in the room

"Then we go to war."

…**.**

John let himself into the back entrance of Lucky Sweets and walked to the kitchen

"Hey." Randy jumped at the sound of John's voice behind him

"What the fuck, John?"

"Watch your mouth."

"Don't sneak up on me."

"Did you seriously not hear me come through the back door? It slammed behind me."

"Obviously not."

"Do not get smart with me. You almost done?"

"Not really. I'm waiting for those cannoli to cool so I can pipe them." John snickered. "Really?" The older man shrugged. "Then I have to set aside some zeppole for a pick-up order in the morning."

"How long?"

"I'm making the cannoli filling now but I can't give a definite answer. You don't have to wait for me. I'll take the train home." John hoisted himself onto a counter

"I can wait." He spoke. "Can you drive? You need a car."

"Yes, I can drive. I'll buy a car later when I can afford one. The bakery is doing well so I should be able to have the money for one in no time."

"How could you save for a car _in no time_?"

"Used cars are only a few thousand."

"You're not going to drive a used car."

"I don't mind."

"Because you're an angelo but I'm not and I do mind so, no." Randy laughed

"Do you want stuffed shells or alfredo for dinner?"

"That's a tough question. Can I have a cannoli while I think about it?" He smiled and handed one over. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." John devoured the delicious cannoli. Normally, he wasn't a fan of the dessert, but it seemed that anything Randy made, tasted incredible to him

"Neither." He said

"What?"

"We'll go home, get cleaned up and go out for dinner. You did a lot of shit today and deserve a break."

"The pasta's already made. It's not too much-"

"Jesus Christ, Randy, would you let me do something nice for you?"

"I'm sorry." John laughed

"You're entirely too nice for your own good. How you ended up with me is a mystery."

"You saw me and wanted to fuck me, that's how I ended up with you."

"That's true…and watch your mouth."

"Ok Johnny."

**The River Café**

John watched as Randy perused the menu. Since he'd met the man, he was taken by how truly gorgeous he was

"What?" Randy asked

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Is something on my face?"

"No. I-" The older man paused. "I just like looking at you." Randy felt his face grow hot as John watched his blush creep in

"Oh."

"Do you want wine?"

"Yes. White please. I'm having the duck."

"Half bottle of Riesling?"

"Why half a bottle?" John smiled. "Johnny." Randy said shyly

"Half bottle it is."

"I can't believe you're trying to get me drunk."

"Why?"

"I am giving you too much credit, aren't I?"

"You are."

**Weeks Later**

Randy had finally perfected his tiramisu and decided that John needed to try it. He'd made the man taste every variation of the dessert that he had concocted in the kitchen. He packaged a piece and left the bakery to walk over to the club where John said he would be. The tall man let himself into the back entrance but didn't see John in his office, so he walked out into the empty club. He heard Holly greet him cheerfully but all he could focus on was the older man chatting it up, and smiling, with the new, male bartender

"Dolcezza." John said when he saw him

"Tiramisu."

"What?"

"I made the perfect tiramisu and wanted you to try it." Everyone stared at Randy because of his odd behavior

"Come." The tall man crossed the room and John pulled him close. "Did you bring a fork?"

"Yes. In the box." John took the box, set it on the bar then opened it. He grabbed a forkful and put it in his mouth

"Mm." He grunted. The ladyfingers melted on his tongue as he tasted the cocoa and mascarpone cheese. "This is definitely the best one you've made. Is this the recipe you're using?" Randy nodded. John inconspicuously slid a hand up the back of his neck and squeezed

"Yes." The younger man said

"It's very good."

"I think I should be able to judge." Holly spoke. For the first time, Randy acknowledged the woman

"You can finish this piece."

"You don't want it, John?"

"No. I'd be fat as shit if I finished every dessert Randy had me taste."

"How do you stay so thin, Randy?"

"I don't finish them either. Actually, most of the time, I taste it then spit it out." The new bartender chuckled, causing Randy to look over at him

"Randy, this is the new bartender Vince. Vince, this is Randy."

"Nice to meet you." Vince said sticking his hand out. Politely, Randy shook the man's hand. "How do you know John?" No one physically touched him, but the tall man felt a sharp pain in his chest. Holly must have felt something too because her mouth dropped open as she was poised to take a bite of the tiramisu

"Randy loves me, so I let him live with me." Vince and Holly laughed

"Johnny."

"You don't love me?"

"You know that I do but you made it seem like I'm a puppy who followed you home."

"I do not think that you're a puppy, dolcezza."

"I have to go back to work." Randy announced. "I'll see you later."

"What time will you be finished? I'll pick you up."

"I'll text you." He said leaving

Later that day, Randy finished up the work he had to do at the bakery but instead of calling or texting John, he took the subway home

"Hello?" Randy answered

"I thought I said to let me know when you were finished."

"I took the train home."

"I fucking know that now, Randy! I waited for you then decided to go do some work. I went back to the bakery when you didn't call and they told me you left. Almost two hours ago! Don't treat me like some fucking jerk-off."

"I'm not-"

"No, you are. I'll see you when I get home." John spat disconnecting the call. He opened his car door and walked inside Piccoli Trattoria. He went to the back room where the other guys were waiting

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked

"Nothing." John answered, taking a seat

"Now that Johnny's here," Vito said pointedly. "We can get started. I set up a meeting with Carmine for two nights from now. We'll have a few of the guys stake the place out beforehand then see what he has to say."

"I can't wait to hear this." Paulie added

"It'll be bullshit I'm sure but I'm giving him a chance. It's the polite thing to do." The men laughed

"We good here?" John asked

"You got somewhere to be?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Go on, Johnny. Meeting's over."

"I'll see you later." He said standing and leaving the room. Everyone remained quiet until he was gone

"Looks like the honeymoon's over." Paulie spoke

"Well he needs to work it out because I get free desserts at Sweets." Bobby said. Vito and Paulie rolled their eyes

I drove home like some kind of maniac then sat out in my car trying to cool my temper before going in the house. I arrange my schedule around Randy so that I can be there to drop him off and pick him up and he's aware of it so him leaving without telling me is rude and I'm pissed. I take a deep breath then open my door and jog up the steps to our brownstone. I walk in and see Randy setting the table and some of my anger dissipates but not all of it. Not by a long shot

"Johnny-"

"No. Do not _Johnny_ me right now. Why did you do that? And don't act like you didn't do what you did purposely."

"I was upset."

"Upset? Upset about what!? What did I do to you?!"

"It's what you didn't do."

"What!?"

"At the club with Vince." John stood there wide-eyed and confused. "You made it seem like I was some sort of vagabond who latched on to you and out of the goodness of your heart you allow me to stay here."

"What the fuck? Vagabond?"

"A vagabond is-"

"I know what a goddamn vagabond is!" Randy flinched. "What the hell did you want me to say?"

"Something better than what you actually said." He replied quietly

"What did you want me to say, Randy?" John asked calmly

"What am I to you, John?"

"What?"

"What am I to you?" The older man stood there

"You're my partner-"

"Your partner and boyfriend that you love?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what you should have said."

"Fair enough."

"Are you hungry?"

"Stop it." John said stopping the other man from going into the kitchen. "You're right and I apologize. I should have made it clear how important you are to me and my life. I'm sorry." Randy wrapped his arms around the other man and snuggled his neck. At this point John was sure Randy knew it was his weak spot. "You're making me soft."

"No I'm not. You've always been this caring, you just never showed it."

"I can't in the business I'm in."

"I'm not the business you're in and I'm not going around telling anyone how you are in the house."

"It might spill over."

"Quit it. It's not."

"I love you." John said, kissing the other man

"I love you too."

"We good?"

"Yes."

"Go make me food."

"Ok." John went up to their bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time, and changed out of his suit

…**.**

Randy moaned loudly as John thrust into him deeply. He dug his nails into John's oblique muscles when the older man leaned down and bit him hard on his neck

"Oh fuck. Can I cum?" He panted

"No."

"Damn it, John."

"I said no." The older man stated as he sat up and started to thrust harder. "You do what I say, yeah?" He added slapping the other man's cheek. Randy nodded. "Huh?"

"Yes!" There was something about humiliating Randy that got John off, but he'd learned that Randy liked it too. John gripped Randy's thighs tightly, while pulling him closer, and changed his thrusts to short and powerful ones. "John!"

"Go ahead." The younger man wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped twice before climaxing satisfactorily

"Don't stop." He moaned. John leaned down and Randy wrapped a hand around the man's neck as they kissed roughly. With a contented groan, John filled the man laying under him. The continued kissing after he pulled out

"You're such a slut." John commented

"I'm not." Randy replied, biting John's shoulder

"Want to go again?"

"I don't think I have it in me."

"Then why are you biting me?"

"I couldn't help it."

**Randy**

**Two Days Later**

I was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes from breakfast while Johnny went up to the third floor of our brownstone to his office. I had just finished the last pan when I heard him stomping down the stairs

"Put some shoes on and come with me." He said. I dried my hands and walked toward the foyer where each of us kept a pair of shoes

"What's going on?" I asked

"I want you to see something. Come."

"Ok." I said following John out the door. We got to the front steps and I saw a shiny, brand new Cadillac SUV parked behind Johnny's car. "Johnny."

"Go take a look."

"Is it mine?"

"Yeah. I don't want it."

"Oh my god." I said slowly descending the stairs. "It's so nice." I added opening the driver's side door while John opened the passenger. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"What is it?" He laughed

"A 2019 XT5. I made sure you had the premium luxury package."

"Thank you. I love the interior."

"I thought you would." I looked at the car parked in front of mine

"Is it the same color as yours?" John laughed

"Yeah." Then I laughed

"Of course. I've never had a new car before." I said in awe of the buttery leather on the steering wheel

"You never had a new car?" I shook my head. "Really?"

"Really."

"Dolcezza." The older man said softly. "I understand you had it hard but-" He stopped himself. "As long as we're together you'll have the best things. You deserve it." I felt my face grow incredibly hot

"Thank you." I heard myself reply shyly. John kissed my lips softy. "Did you buy this because you're tired of chauffeuring me around?"

"Yes, because you have a business now and need a car…for supplies or some shit. No because I like to know where you are at all times and me driving you allows me to keep those tabs."

"Why do you have to know where I am? I'm not doing anything."

"You're an angel so I know you're not doing anything, but I want to know."

"Ok."

"You want to take it for a drive?"

"No. It's too nice to drive."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Take it around the block." I started the car and adjusted the seat. It pulled smoothly away from the curb and glided like we were on ice down the street

"Did you test drive one before buying it?"

"No, why?"

"It feels amazing."

"I had faith in Cadillac." I drove around more than just the one block then parked the car back in the vacant space

"You like it?" John questioned

"Yes. I love it actually. Thank you."

"You're welcome…now get inside. I want a blowjob for this."

"Just a blowjob?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt

"I would have been fine with that because I have some shit to do but since you seem ready to put out, that stuff can wait. Get inside." I exited the car and walked around then started to run as John chased me up the steps

…**.**

After working in the bakery and making sure the girls for set for the rest of the evening, I drove to the market so that I could make one of Johnny's favorite meals. I washed my hands and set about steaming vegetables for my red sauce recipe. By the time I was pulling the roasted broccoli from the oven, Johnny was walking through the door. He walked over and kissed my cheek then my lips

"What smells so fucking good?"

"Lasagna, roasted broccoli and bread."

"I'm fucking starving. You put sausage and beef in it?"

"Of course."

"I have to go out and work later." John stated making me drop the plate I was holding. "Be careful. I got the bill for all the kitchen shit you bought so I know they weren't cheap."

"Why do you have to go out so late? You've been working all day."

"What have I told you about asking about work?"

"I don't want you to tell me what you have to do, just why so late?"

"Because we don't meet in broad daylight." Randy froze. He hadn't heard about "meetings" since he was being hunted

"What happened to Tony and Joey?"

"Madonn! What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I-" John crossed the distance between us and grabbed my wrist tightly

"You're not stupid, Randy, what the fuck do you think happened to them?" I knew that they were dead, but I was still jumpy and anxious. John had gotten closure, but I never did

"Someone killed them." I said quietly. "You're hurting me." He loosened his grip on me

"Do you know who? Is that what's bothering you?"

"No. I still get anxious sometimes and wanted to know for sure."

"Well they're definitely dead. If they weren't, I wouldn't allow you to leave the house whenever you want." John released the man and Randy swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath

"Did you do it?" John had never hit me out of anger but the look on his face told that he wanted to. I'd been hit enough by Tony and my dad to know what it looked like

"Yeah. I did. They didn't go quickly either. I made sure to drag their deaths out and I actually enjoyed doing it. So much so, that if it was possible to bring them back to life and do it all over again, I would. Will this be a problem for you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Good." John took my wrist in his hands and softly kissed it before heading upstairs to change his clothes. When he came back, I had set the table and was plating his food

"Do I have to eat the broccoli?"

"Yes, Johnny, you have to eat the broccoli."

"Then I won't have room for more lasagna and bread." Randy sighed

"Please just eat the broccoli."

"Fine but only because I think your ass looks so good in those jeans."

"Well, whatever the reason." John laughed. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." The men quietly talked while eating their dinner. Randy enjoyed this time of the day the most between him and John. No matter what the older man was doing or did during the day, he always made it home for dinner, and Randy appreciated it. Once they were finished, Randy went to the kitchen to get started on the dishes while John disappeared upstairs. When he came back, he helped Randy clean up, something he never did. A little after 10, John disappeared upstairs again and when he came back, he gave the younger man a kiss

"I have to go."

"Ok."

"I'll see you when I'm done."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." He said closing the door behind him. Randy knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep or concentrate on television, so he busied himself with some ironing

**John**

**Brooklyn Bridge**

It was like I was experiencing déjà vu as Paulie and I sat in my car waiting for those pricks from New Jersey to show up. This time, we had Sammy and Mac, along with Vito and Bobby of course, with us. As a precaution, we still had more guys stationed around because you can never be too careful

"You ran out the other night, things ok at home?" I looked over at Paulie. _What the fuck_ I thought

"Things are fine at home. Randy pissed me off the other day and I wanted to get home and talk to him about it."

"What happened?"

"What the fuck, Paulie? Are you my therapist now?"

"No, I'm not your fucking therapist."

"He was upset because of the new bartender." I heard myself say, spilling my guts for no reason. "Randy thought that I should have _expressed_ to Vince how important he is to me instead of saying what I said."

"What did you say?"

"Christ. Vince asked how we knew each other, and I said something like, Randy loves me, so I let him live in my house."

"Johnny."

"Don't give me shit Paulie, I already got it from him. I realized my error and apologized. We're fine."

"You know-" Paulie went on. "You gotta make sure the home is happy. Whatever it takes. Unrest at him will kill you faster than being here in the streets."

"Are you guys getting' all this?" I asked looking at Mac and Sammy

"Mac's writing it down. Does this count for comares?"

"Laugh all you want, pricks, I been married over 20 years and my wife is happy which takes a load off my shoulders and mind." Paulie said

"Randy is happy, Paulie. No relationship is perfect but we we're in a great place and that's it."

"Did he like the car?" _Oh, for fuck's sake_

"He loves the car. Didn't want to drive it at first because it's so nice." Paulie chuckled

"Remember what I said. He's a good guy."

"He's a literal angel."

"There they are." Mac spoke. _Thank god. _The blacked-out SUV pulled up and a group of men exited

"It's go time." We got out of our cars and approached the group

"You got some balls on you coming here." Carmine started

"Cool it, Carmine." Vito interrupted

"I will not cool it. This fuck, and you, don't think I forgot, lied to my face when I asked about Tony's goomah."

"Is that what we're here about? Tony was pissed because he didn't have anyone to beat on anymore." John said calmly with a shrug. "And then he was so hell-bent on killing him for some reason – I wasn't sending him back to that. There was no reason for him to die. Sorry."

"You're a real mother fucker, you know that? You lied then you come here justifying why you did." John sighed. "Am I boring you?"

"Not literally but I don't want to talk about this anymore especially since we're not here for that."

"Vito."

"As out of line as Johnny is, he's not wrong. We didn't come here for this. What do you want?"

"I want to know what the fuck you know."

"I know a lot of things. Be more specific."

"From that asshole you sent."

"Joey you mean. No one sent Joey anywhere to do anything. He made some kind of deal with Tony on his own because he didn't like that we essentially took away his guys." Vito shrugged. "He was giving information on our shipments to guys in your crew so if anyone should be angry, it should be me, but I'm not. What's done is done."

"Who popped Tony?" The Lombardo consigliere Lupertazzi asked. The already tension filled air felt like it was going to implode

"What difference does it make? He was a rat; Joey was a rat and now they're not here."

"I'm not sure I believe someone whacked Joey."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. We don't take to kindly to rats so what use would we have for him."

"Who killed Tony?" Lupertazzi asked again. "I bet it was this fucker here. He's always into some shit."

"The questions you're asking are irrelevant and I won't answer them. Just know that they're both gone, and they didn't go quietly or quickly." Vito supplied

"I just want to say that Tony was no good to us, so I'm not upset that you whacked him."

"Ok."

"Vito, I'm asking you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie, did Tony or Joey tell you anything? This is important."

"No. Joey went into business for himself. We didn't know anything for sure until the shootout and he kidnapped Johnny's comare. We had an idea because he started to get a little sketchy around us but had nothing concrete."

"What do you mean by sketchy?"

"He was lying to us, showing up at Johnny's house all hours of the night uninvited…asking too many questions, you know, those type of things."

"Ok. Alright."

"I don't like you." Lupertazzi said, turning toward John. "Every time some shit goes down, you're involved. I don't like it and I don't like you."

"That's fine." One of the soldiers they brought with them grabbed John by the front of his shirt and struck him in his face. John extricated himself from the man's grip and began punching him. The man fell and John stomped his chest

"Carmine! What the fuck?!" Vito yelled. "This is your crew? Grabbing a capo like that? We're done here." He said. "Let's go." The men of the Ferraro family all turned and started walking to their cars

"You handled yourself well back there, Johnny." Paulie complimented handing him something from his pocket

"I wanted to shoot that mother fucker."

"Yeah, I know, I know how you are, that's why I commended you."

"Dumb fuck." John cursed speeding off. Since he lived a little further away now, he dropped Paulie, with Mac and Sammy, off at Farmer and the Deli. From there he drove to the brownstone he shared with Randy

"Johnny?" Randy called from the kitchen

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed upon seeing John's face. "What happened?"

"Someone hit me, Randy."

"I mean, yea, but why?" He asked guiding the man over to their couch

"Are you seriously surprised that someone wanted to hit me?" The younger man grimaced making John chuckle

"Not really but I'm surprised they did. Sit here." He went over to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. Randy wrapped it in a towel. "Here."

"What did you bake?" John asked placing the pack on his face

"Ciambella."

"Oh, that'll be good in the morning."

"Johnny, who hit you?" Randy questioned snuggling into John's neck

"Fucking drop it already. He looks worse."

"Where's your cornicello?" The older man reached into his pocket for the chain that was ripped from his neck

"Guy grabbed me and it fell, I guess. Paulie gave it back to me in the car." Randy examined the broken necklace that John always wore

"I'll take it tomorrow to get fixed." John kissed the top of the other man's head

"Thank you, bello."

**Next Day**

Randy was walking down the block from the jewelers back to his car when a Ford Fusion pulled up to the curb abruptly. He felt his heart begin to pound thinking he was about to be kidnapped again. _How many times can this happen to one person_ he thought

"Randy Orton?" A man said stepping out

"Yeah?"

"Agent Dryer." He said flipping open what appeared to be a wallet. "Come with me." _Shit!_


	6. Part Six

**Randy**

**78****th**** Precinct**

The detectives made me get in their car then drove me out to the precinct and left me here in this room. I guess they're making me wait here in the hopes of me telling them something. Too bad I don't know anything. I stood and as I was stretching, the door opened

"Hey Randy, how are you today?"

"I would be better if I was at work. I have to make sure my orders are filled."

"We'll get you back just as soon as you answer some questions for us."

"Ok." I said taking my seat. "Should I have a lawyer?"

"Do you need one?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good. Do you know this man?" He flips over a picture of Johnny

"Yes."

"Who is he to you?"

"My partner."

"When you say partner, do you mean business or in a different way?"

"Both. We live together because he's my boyfriend and he owns my bakery."

"Do you know these men?" Individually, he flipped over pictures of Paulie, Sammy, Vito, Bobby and some of the other guys

"Some better than others."

"Who are they?"

"I'm pretty sure you know who they are, Agent Dryer."

"You're right, I do. Randy, let me break this down for you, these men are trouble and by associating with them, you can be in some serious trouble too. We don't think you have anything to do with their business so we're willing to cut you a deal."

"A deal for what? I haven't done anything."

"That's what they all say." Agent Dryer's partner, Agent Whittaker said

"I haven't. I used to bartend at John's club but now I work in the bakery."

"I'm glad you brought up the club. Tell me about the shootout."

"There was shooting."

"Randy, we're giving you a chance, don't play dumb with us."

"What do you want me to say? There was a shooting at the club."

"Do you know why?"

"No. All I know is that I heard gunshots, so I grabbed the girls I worked with and covered them as we hid behind the bar."

"You were shot. We had a look at your medical records."

"That's a violation of my HIPAA I think."

"We're the feds, we do what we want."

"I see."

"Who shot you?" Randy shrugged. "Well whoever did it must have had it out for you because your file says you were beaten too."

"Ok."

"So, who shot you?"

"Agent Dryer, I was beaten and after a few hits to the head, I blacked out. I don't know who shot me or why they even would. I don't bother anyone."

"Are you sure you don't know?" The agent asked, scooting forward in his seat. Randy's brows furrowed

"Are you asking me if John beat me? And then shot me?!"

"I am."

"This is crazy."

"Why's that?"

"John was shot too."

"He was."

"So, if I'm following you correctly, you're questioning if John shot me…and then shot himself? This is very confusing."

"Maybe one of his friends here shot the both of you."

"I don't think friends shoot each other."

"Let's move on."

"Ok."

"How are the books for your bakery?"

"My books?"

"Yes, your books. Everything clean there?"

"Yes! It's a bakery. Why don't you just tell me what questions you want answered so I can answer them for you?" Randy had no intention of answering anything. He knew that just talking to the feds could get him killed. Maybe even by John

"Does John, or any of his friends, come to the bakery?"

"Well I work there so yes, John does. His friends don't."

"Does he handle the finances?"

"No. He owns the business and that's it. Everything else, I take care of."

…**.**

Hours later they dropped me off in front of the jewelers and I walked to my car. As soon as I turned over the engine, I jumped when the trill of my phone blasted through the speakers

"Hello." I heard my voice quivering

"Where are you?" John asked

"Down the block from the jewelers."

"Why didn't you go to the bakery today?"

"I'm going now because I have orders. I should be done in an hour. Can you meet me at home?"

"What's the matter?"

"Please."

"Go home right now."

"My orders-"

"The orders can wait! Get home now!"

"Ok." I could feel my whole body shaking on the entire drive home. By the time I made it, John's car was parked at the curb. On legs that felt like spaghetti, I made my way up to the door where it opened

"Get in here." I stepped inside. "Are you fucking crying? What's the matter with you?"

"Can we sit down?"

"No!"

"I have to-" I felt the vomit in my throat and ran to the powder room. I barely made it before throwing up. John brought me a glass of water that I used to rinse my mouth with

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Tell me what's going on right fucking now."

"I took your necklace to the jewelers this morning-" Randy said sitting on the couch. "When I came out, a car pulled up to the curb and this guy jumped out and told me to come with him-"

"What fucking guy?!"

"Agent Dryer."

**John**

I felt the blood drain from my face when Randy said Agent Dryer. No one pulls up on you like that except someone coming to whack you, or the feds

"Who the fuck is Agent Dryer?" I asked

"A federal agent." Randy said quietly

"Did you go with him?"

"Them. He had a partner."

"Ok. Did you go with _them_?"

"Yes. I didn't have a choice." John rolled his head around on his shoulders, cracking his neck

"What the fuck did you tell them? What did they want!?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"What? Get a fucking hold of yourself, Randy."

"I know that talking to the feds can get me killed. Are you going to do it?"

"Would you shut the fuck up with that? What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. I didn't have anything to tell them."

"I'm going to have to drag this out of your ass I see. What did they ask you?"

"They asked about the shooting."

"And you said what?"

"They checked our medical records and know that both of us were shot. Agent Dryer was implying that you, or one of the guys, beat and then shot me and shot you too. I told him I didn't know who shot me."

"Ok. What else?"

"They're trying to build a RICO case against you. He kept asking about the bakery and the books."

"That's a legal, legit business."

"I know that. I said only you own it. I take care of everything."

"Go on."

"They kept me there for hours asking variations of the same questions. Who shot me? Who came to the club? They asked if I knew the other guys and if they came to the bakery."

"What did you say?"

"I said you come there because I work there but that no one else does." For the next 45 minutes, I listened to Randy recount what happened, and I felt sick to my stomach. I was now torn between him and the family. Vito will want me to kill him

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not at this moment, no."

"Oh god!" Randy wailed. "Johnny, I'm sorry. I didn't tell them anything."

"Fuck!"

"Johnny-"

"Randy, you don't know how badly I want to believe you…I take that back – I do believe you, but the family might not and that's a fucking problem for both of us."

"Why? I swear I didn't say anything about anyone."

"But you do know too much and have the ability to fuck us all."

"I wouldn't. I won't." Randy amended. John leaned down and kissed Randy hard

"This is going to get worse before it gets better." He said pulling his tailored jacket off

"I'm scared."

"You should be for a litany of reasons." There was a loud banging at the door and Randy jumped. "They're about to raid the house. Keep your fucking mouth shut." The older man spoke moving toward the door where the banging started again

"FBI! Open up!" John opened the door and had a warrant shoved in his face. "We have a search warrant."

"Come on in."

"Hello?" He heard Randy say. "They what? Did they show you a search warrant? Ok. It's fine. There's nothing there. Yes. When they leave just close shop. I'm sorry sweetheart and thank you. Bye." John raised a brow. "They're searching the bakery."

"Let them search." He said flopping on the couch next to the other man

_Johnny: feds raiding my house and the bakery_

_Paulie: the fuck for_

_Bobby: Jesus Christ_

_Johnny: picked randy up earlier_

_Paulie: what the fuck did he say!?_

_Johnny: nothing_

_Bobby: this does not look good Johnny_

_Johnny: no it doesn't_

_Bobby: we need to meet and discuss_

_Johnny: yeah_

The federal agents searched the house from top to bottom but found nothing. They did seize two laptops from John's study, one of which belonged to Randy, and some USB drives. Fortunately, John had been at this for a long time and kept nothing incriminating around

"I'll get you a new laptop." He said to Randy who was curled against him

"Ok." Randy said quietly

"You guys have a cleaning lady?" An agent asked

"What?" John questioned

"This place is spotless. You got a cleaning lady?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"We don't have a cleaning lady." Randy said speaking up. "This is our home, so I keep it clean."

"Really? Wow. This place is beautiful."

"Are you almost done? There's nothing here. There's nothing to find period." John said, now irritated

"Oh, it may not be here but there's shit to find and you know there is, Cena. You've been able to evade us for far too long."

"Ok." John said. "Keep looking then."

"We will."

"Don't try to be a fucking wise guy. I literally just said you could." The search continued for another 30 minutes before the agents left with just the two laptops and the thumb drives

"You alright?" John asked

"All things considered."

"You want to bail?" Randy sat up and looked at the other man

"No. You helped me when I needed it and while there's not much I can do for you in this situation, I'll do whatever I can."

"The guys will be over later." He nodded

"I'm going to cook and probably bake every dry ingredient in the kitchen."

"Christ."

_Johnny: they're gone_

_Paulie: they might be watching the house_

_Johnny: they might_

_Bobby: you have a basement correct?_

_Johnny: yeah_

_Bobby: be there in an hour_

John was down in the basement when the doorbell rang. Randy jumped then wiped his hands

"Randy." Paulie said stepping into the foyer. Bobby and Vito followed

"Hey Paulie." Randy responded. "Vito. Bobby." He added with a nod. The other two men nodded in return

"Where's Johnny?"

"Downstairs."

"What are you cooking?" Bobby asked

"Stuffed shells then I plan on baking. You hungry?"

"Now I am."

"There's plenty. You can come up and have some or I can bring it down."

"We'll come up."

"Ok." The three men headed toward the basement door and descended the stairs

"What the fuck happened!?" Vito's voice boomed as soon as he saw John

"Randy dropped my necklace off at the jewelers and they pulled up on him. Told him to get in the car. Took him in for questioning."

"What did he say?"

"Showed him pictures of us and asked if he knew us. He said he did. Then they implied that one of you shot both of us-"

"What the fuck?" Bobby asked

"I think they were going for the most outlandish thing to make him admit to something else. He said they asked if we went to the bakery and told me that they're trying to get a RICO case against me."

"They're trying for all of us."

"I'm sure they are but Randy didn't think about that."

"Did he tell them anything?"

"He said he didn't. Asked if I was going to kill him."

"You might have to."

"Yeah. I told him that."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yeah."

"You think your feelings for him are clouding your judgement?"

"No. I don't have a reason not to believe him. If he tells them anything then he would have to admit to being with Tony. Being with a made guy from Jersey then coming here and getting with another one does not make him look good." The three other men stood there thinking about what John had just said

"Johnny's right." The three men watched as Vito paced around the spacious room, his heels clicking on the wood flooring that wasn't covered by a rug

"It pains me to admit this, but I've come to like Randy over all this time."

"Why does it pain you to admit that?" John asked, offended

"Because he came into a connected club knowing that Tony was after him. I mean, I understand why he did it but that caused a lot of problems for us."

"That's on me."

"It is but had he not come there; you'd never have seen him. I have an idea that could stop someone, or you, from having to ice him."

"I'm all ears." John said taking a sip of his tequila

"Marry him."

"What?" He choked and asked in a strangled voice

"You need to marry him. If you marry him then he can't testify against you. It's called marital privilege. I don't know what you've told him, but he can't tell the government and he doesn't know anything about any of us so we're safe there."

"It's not a bad idea." Bobby spoke

"That doesn't make it a good one. And you only like the idea because he makes good food and you want to eat it."

"Speaking of, he's making stuffed shells and I'm hungry so can we get a move on it."

"What's the problem?" Paulie asked

"This is bizarre."

"Do you love him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, but you don't marry every person you fall in love with."

"You're right but you also don't buy them cars, run into buildings with armed men to save their life or buy them bakeries or million-dollar brownstones."

"Well shit."

"Do the right thing, Johnny."

"Is this the right thing for me or the family?"

"Both. And Randy will like it."

"Keep a happy home, Johnny."

"Madonn! Fine! But I'm telling him why."

"Tell him whatever the fuck. We have to do this quick."

"Jesus Christ."

"Johnny?!" Randy called. Before John could say anything, Bobby brushed past him and headed upstairs

"Fucking hungry bastard." Vito said

"Yes caro?" John responded once he'd made it upstairs after Bobby

"Do you want the lasagna from last night or the shells?"

"Lasagna but give them shells because I don't want to share."

"Johnny."

"What?"

"They can have some if they want. I'll make you more."

"No. I want that one." Randy just shook his head and walked away

"Well now I'm curious about this lasagna." Bobby said

"Back off my lasagna, Cifaretto."

"I can pack a piece for you to take home, Bobby."

"Don't. His wife will kill him."

"What?"

"Bobby's wife doesn't like him eating from anyone but her."

"That was until she met Randy. She won't mind so I will gladly take that piece to go."

"Thank you." Vito said to Randy after the man brought him a drink. While the men were in the basement, Randy had set the table. He placed the dish of stuffed shells on the table and made sure everyone had a drink. He made sure John had his plate of lasagna too

"Did you eat?" Paulie asked Randy

"No."

"When do you eat?"

"I can eat later."

"You should stay." Vito said. Randy looked at John who nodded. The older man could tell that Randy thought or knew something was up but he also knew that, out of his need to be polite, Randy would never refuse

…**.**

Randy was in the kitchen cleaning up when I walked in. I went over to him and before I could speak, he turned to me

"What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"Vito was being too nice. I know that he doesn't hate me like before, but he was overly nice tonight. Did you tell him about me getting picked up? He wants to kill me, doesn't he? Are you going to do it or does he want to? Oh god. How long-"

"Randy, shut the fuck up."

"Ok."

"While killing you is definitely an option, Vito has a better idea." Randy hiccupped. "I swear to Christ, if you start to cry again, I'll kill you myself."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to, but this is overwhelming."

"Dolcezza, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Relax."

"I need a drink."

"I'll get it. Sit down." The younger man took a seat at the island while John made him a ginger whiskey

"Thank you. What's Vito's plan?" Randy asked after gulping down half the drink

"We get married."

"What? Get married?"

"Yeah. You can't testify against me if we're married."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you don't like that word but no."

"Why?"

"Would you marry me otherwise?"

"This soon? No, but I do love you so, sure, why not?" Randy giggled. John could tell the drink was starting to work through him

"You would really marry me at some point?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get a ring?"

"Yeah. You get everything, well, not everything. We'll work on a post-nuptial agreement afterward."

"Post-nuptial?"

"We don't have time to do a pre-nup, so yeah, post." John took the other man's glass as he started to drink more

"Hey."

"I want you to focus and not fuck around, this is important."

"I am focused. If I get a ring and you ask me to marry you, I will say yes, then we'll get married."

"So, we're going through with this?"

"Yes. Even if I wanted to go somewhere, which I don't, you wouldn't let me, so let's do this. And like I said before, you helped me when I needed it and if marrying you will help you, then so it is."

"Do you actually want to marry me, or do you not want to die? Because that is the alternative."

"Both." John laughed and handed the younger man his drink back. "I want to marry you, Johnny."

"Good. I want to marry you too. What kind of ring do you want?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. What are my options?"

"Gold, silver, platinum…white gold, rose gold. All types of shit." He unlocked his phone and typed. John watched him scroll through without saying a word

"Yellow gold."

"You want yellow gold?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have yellow gold."

"No diamonds."

"With no diamonds. Do you want us to have matching rings?"

"Are you going to wear it?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

"Matching yellow gold rings with no diamonds?"

"Yes."

"I'll get on that."

"Ok."

"But now I'm going to take a shower because I'm fucking exhausted."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell your ma?"

"Yeah. She likes you so she'll think that we're doing it kind of soon but otherwise won't have an issue."

"Ok. I'll see you upstairs." John just grunted as he ascended the staircase. The man groaned when the spare phone in his pocket buzzed

_Paulie: you talk to Randy?_

_Johnny: yeah. We're getting married_

_Bobby: congratulations!_

_Paulie: yeah, congratulations to you both_

John just rolled his eyes as he stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail behind him, and headed to the bathroom

**Randy**

**Two Weeks Later: Lucky Sweets**

I was in the storage closet of the bakery taking inventory so that I could make the proper orders when Carmella walked in. She only worked the one night at the club, the night of the shootout, which was just as well since she sucked as a bartender in the few short hours she was there

"Hey Carm. What's up?"

"We're out of chocolate cannoli."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, when are you and John getting married?"

"I already feel like we're married but the wedding is three weeks from today."

"Why so soon?"

"Because he said." I answered absently. I hadn't even realized what I said until she laughed

"Do you really want to marry him?"

"Yes. I do. If I didn't, I would be trying to stall. Give myself at least another month or two."

"At Saint Augustine?"

"No. All Saints."

"Aww, I can't wait to get married."

"To your boyfriend or do you have someone else in mind."

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I'd like to marry Mikey but then he acts like an asshole and I change my mind."

"I don't know what that's like." Randy said

"What? Dating an asshole?"

"No, changing my mind." Carmella laughed loudly

"I won't tell John you said that."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Said what?" Johnny asked walking through the door. Carmella, the coward, slipped past him and out the door

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." He said kissing me

"What's going on?" I asked but then started counting. John watched as his _fiancé_ counted methodically. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You were counting, and I didn't want to distract you."

"Oh. Thank you. Did you come in to see me?"

"No. They're throwing a party for us at Piccoli Trattoria this Friday."

"Oh, that's nice of them." John smiled

"I'm not sure how much of it is them being nice or just adhering to tradition."

"Either way."

**Friday**

John watched as Randy slipped his long legs into a pair of slacks then up and over his round ass. He fed the Ferragamo belt through the loops and fastened them

"Johnny."

"Mm."

"Stop watching me because we don't have time for what you want to do whenever you watch me get dressed." I checked my watch. "We don't have time."

"Madonn." John said adjusting his cock. "You look good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, bello." He said kissing me

"Stop it. I know what you're doing and people are waiting."

"Merda. Let's go."

**Piccoli Trattoria**

As soon as we stepped into the restaurant people began congratulating us and handing over envelopes filled with money. For some reason this made me all very nervous. Not because I thought they would steal from us but for some unknown reason. In my head, I kept a running tally of how much there should be as I stashed some on me and out in Johnny's car. About an hour after we'd all eaten, there was a commotion out front then I saw my old friends Agent Dryer and Agent Whittaker walk in

"Jesus fucking Christ." John bellowed

"Congratulations on your engagement." Agent Whittaker sneered

"This is an engagement party, what the fuck do you want?" Bobby asked

"We just want to have a chat." Whittaker said, slamming a warrant into the chests of the men in the family. "All of you are under arrest."

"Randy." John said as Agent Dryer slapped a pair of cuffs on him. Randy subtly nodded his head

"Call Cohen now."

"Ok."

"Come." Randy walked over to John and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take the keys out of my pocket." The younger man did then kissed John again before the other was hauled out of there

**John**

I know that I told Randy he would go through a lot of shit being with me but a bust by the feds never crossed my mind and he doesn't deserve this. Once we make it through this, because we will, I'll give him the entire world and be the best fucking husband to him

**One Week Later: 78****th**** Precinct**

"John, if you tell us what we want to know then we can cut you a deal and let you go."

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to fucking tell you, that's why."

"It's been a week. You're supposed to get married in two weeks. Don't you want to get out of here and marry Randy?"

"Yeah. And I will."

"Not if he flips on your lying ass." Whittaker interrupted. "We have him in here now in another room spilling his guts." I laughed. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah. Randy's not telling you shit either."

"Why? Did you threaten him? Rough him up?"

"Absolutely not. He's not telling you shit because he doesn't know shit because there's no shit to know like I've been telling you."

**Randy**

John's lawyer assured me that he would get him out before the end of the week. The other guys got out three days ago, but their spouses can't be flipped by the government so they're not even trying. I could hear Agent Dryer and Whittaker yelling in another room and assumed that they have Johnny in there

"You want to talk to us now, Randy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, like I told you before, I don't know anything. I have nothing to say."

"Once we put John on trial, we can subpoena you and then you have to testify. You'll go to jail otherwise."

"I don't think so."

"I do because you don't have a choice. Are you willing to go to jail for John?"

"I'm not going to jail and I'm not going to testify either." Both agents looked at my lawyer

"Gentleman, you're harassing all of my clients. John and Randy especially."

"Your _client_," Whittaker stressed. "Seems to think he has rights that he doesn't have."

"We need you Randy. We can't finish building this case without you."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to find another way."

"He is the way. We know that he knows things!" I'd never seen Agent Dryer yell. Martin Cohen, my lawyer, picked up his briefcase, riffled through, for dramatic effect, and retrieved a folder. He placed it on the table then put his briefcase on the floor. He checked the document inside, just to make sure it was facing the right way, then splayed the folder open

"Like I said, you're going to have to find another way. My client, or clients rather, are married and will not testify against one another. Marital privilege."

"What the fuck?" Whittaker said

"There's no way." Agent Dryer said in disbelief. "We anticipated something like this and checked the New York registry."

"Oh, I'm sure you did but look at the certificate again, Agent Dryer. You'll see that John and Randy were married in Delaware."

"You checked the wrong state registry." Randy said

"Son of a bitch! You son of a bitch!" Both Cohen and I leaned back in our chairs as spittle flew from Whittaker's mouth

"Release my other client now." Cohen made me wait downstairs while they processed John. Apparently, you can't just walk out of jail

**John**

"Dolcezza." I said walking up to Randy. He turned and smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen on a person. I knew I had to look like shit but being able to get that reaction from him made my chest swell with pride, but mostly love

"Johnny." He said running his hands over my face

"I know I look like warm shit."

"No, you don't."

"You know I don't like liars."

"Ok. You do but I don't care."

"You're free to go home, John." I shook my lawyers' hand

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Thirteen Days Later**

Since Randy insisted on making the wedding cake, I'd been left in charge of picking up the tuxes. I had just parked my car and was about to get out when I heard loud bass thumping behind me. The volume decreased and Randy stepped from his car

"You fucking hoodrat."

"Johnny."

"Did you finish the cake?"

"Yes."

"And it looks good?"

"Of course. Everything ok with the tuxes?"

"Yeah. They're right here in my car."

"Ok. Good. Two less things to worry about."

"You don't need to worry anyway."

"I worry. It's what I do."

"That's true. Will you ever stop?"

"Probably not."

"Madonn."

**Next Day: All Saints Roman Catholic Church**

Randy and I stood at the head of the church in front of friends, family and _the family_. He'd chosen not to invite anyone from his family because of how he was treated as a child and because I'm so close with my family, I thought about trying to change his mind. Ultimately, I want him happy and I knew that he would be anything but after listening to him talk about his childhood. The priest droned on and on and all I could think about was getting Randy out of that fucking suit and nailing his ass. _Christ. Father forgive me. _

"Johnny?" Randy whispered

"Huh?"

"Do you take Randy-" The priest repeated

"Oh. Yeah. I do." A laugh rippled through the building

…**.**

Ten minutes ago, Randy and I were supposed to have gotten out of the limousine but instead of letting him out, like he wanted, we've been inside making out. In my defense, I gave him the option of stopping and getting out seven minutes ago, but he agreed this was a better idea

"We should stop now." Randy said, out of breath

"Why?" John asked, unbuttoning the younger man's top buttons and biting his neck

"The venue cost a lot of money."

"We have plenty of money."

"People are waiting."

"Let them wait."

"My cake. You have to taste my cake." _Fucking cake_

"Fine." John relented, buttoning Randy's shirt

"You'll love it, I promise."

"This better be the best cake in the entire world because there's no way I'm going to want it more than I want to fuck you right now. And I've wanted to fuck you all day." John said trying to adjust his hardened cock. "Fuck it." Randy jumped when someone knocked on the limousine window. "Relax bello." John stated, opening the door

"Do I even want to know what the hell the two of you are doing in here?" Artie asked

"I'm sure you've already assumed but he didn't let me get that far." He laughed

"Vito and your ma sent me out here. I'm not sure why they chose me but here I am."

"Because you're a scary mother fucker. I would have ignored anyone else."

"Me? A scary mother fucker? Nah." Artie responded with a smile in his voice

"Come." John directed at Randy

John and Randy entered the venue to a round of applause from all of their guests. Although John wanted to eschew the first dance, with the exception of making the cake, the first dance was the only thing Randy requested so John, of course, had to oblige him. The older man was so against having a first dance that he didn't even care what song they danced to. Randy chose _Stay With You_ by John Legend and out of curiosity, John looked the song up and found he actually liked it

"How's your chicken?"

"Fucking dry." John commented. "Thank fuck for this Ace of Spades to wash it down."

"Yeah. I would have made it better."

"You would have. We should have had a small reception at the house so you could have."

"Johnny."

"What?"

"You're Italian. There is no such thing as _small_ in your world." He smiled

…**.**

John was standing at the bar after getting a drink just surveying the scene when Randy walked over

"Can we go soon?" He asked

"What for?" The older man looked down when the other grabbed a handful of his dick making him groan. "You are so drunk." He commented

"Does that mean we can't leave?" Randy asked pumping his fist

"Fuck." John slammed his drink down on the bar and grabbed the younger man by his arm, dragging him out of an exit door. In the hallway, John checked for open doors and when he found one, he and Randy ducked inside. The men kissed hard and nosily as they groped each other. Randy undid the belt his husband was wearing, then the button and zipper of the slacks

"Be a good boy for me." John said, then watched as Randy sank to his knees and freed him from his underwear. The younger man pumped his hand back and forth before slipping the thick head of John's dick past his lips and sucking. "Merda." John cursed. Randy's lips inched down the man's shaft and when his nose touched John's trimmed hairs, he sucked hard, pulled back then did it again. "Holy fucking shit." The younger man looked up while rhythmically fellating the other

…**.**

"Couldn't wait?" Paulie asked when John came back to the bar. "Good thing your ma is gone already, nearly everyone saw you drag him out of here." John laughed

"He came over and grabbed my dick. What was I supposed to do? And you yourself said that I need to keep him happy."

"That I did."

"So, I am."

**John and Randy**

**Two Days Later: Sandals South Coast Overwater Bungalows in Jamaica**

John stepped outside onto the private patio and found his husband lounging in the two-person, over the water hammock. He smiled looking at Randy's glistening, bronzed skin in the sunlight

"Stop staring and come lay with me." The younger man said. John walked over and climbed into the hammock with a grunt

"Quit talking to me like a fucking schmuck."

"I'm not talking to you like a schmuck, polpetto." Randy replied, turning to his side to get closer to the other man and snuggling his neck

"I love you, Randy."

"I know."

"No. I mean I really do. You've already been through a lot of shit and I put you through even more. I owe you."

"Funny you say that because I recall you telling me the night we met that you don't owe anyone anything."

"Of course you'd remember that but at the time it was true. You're the only person I owe anything and I want you to know that because of it, and what you've done to help me out, I want to be…I'm going to be the absolute best husband and partner I can be to you. If there's anything in this world that you want, I'll fucking give it to you."

"I know, Johnny. I know that I initially said 'no' to marrying you, but it was mainly for reassurance. I have insecurities that have nothing to do with you so sometimes I wonder about our relationship and if I'm good enough. Instead of saying no I should have just asked you if you would marry me without the RICO case."

"Yeah. You should have but I understand why you would have thought that, but I wanted to be honest with you about why I wanted to do it so soon."

"I appreciate that." The older man chuckled. "Also, I don't really need the world because I have you, but I do want to ask for something."

"We're not getting a fucking dog." Randy laughed and looked at John

"I do enough cleaning; I don't want a dog either."

"Oh. What do you want then?"

"The space next to the bakery is vacant and I want it."

"To do what with?"

"Expand the bakery. Specifically, a café."

"A way to make more money. I'll get it for you."

"I don't want it for that, but more money is a nice by-product."

"Didn't I tell you that I don't like liars?" He smiled

"You did." For a while, the men lay quietly in the hammock feeling the breeze brush across their skin. "It's beautiful out here. I'm not sure I want to go back to Brooklyn."

"Caro, you literally just asked to expand your bakery."

"The sun and breeze are making me lose my mind."

"Clearly. And, aside from the bakery, you can't leave that expensive ass dining table."

"I love that table."

"You better love that table."

"I mean, I love you too."

"You should love me too. Sei la mia anima gemella." There was a long pause before Randy spoke

"What does that mean?"

"Oh my god!" John growled. "Learn some fucking Italian!"

"Ok, polpetto." Randy said snuggling back into John's neck

**The End**


End file.
